Letters To and From a Princess
by Silent Magi
Summary: Set about a year after the Nightmare Moon battle, Twilight Sparkle figures out that she has been a horrible friend to perhaps the pony that needs it most. Due to my muse being obsessed with these stories, I've decided to make this into a full on story.
1. Letter 1

Dear Princess Luna,

I hope you don't think me too forward in sending you this message, but I was up late one night and saw a shimmering field of stars before my eyes. It made me realize the care and thought you put into the night, and I wanted to say thank you. I know you probably don't hear this enough, but I really appreciate all your work.

It also made me realize that I have not been a very good friend to you, and for that I am deeply sorry. It has nearly been a year since the Nightmare Moon incident, and I haven't even said a word to you since then. At first it was because I was still slightly intimidated by you, and then jealous.

Yes, you read right, jealous. You had something that I always longed for but could never receive, an older sister that would always love you, and be there waiting when you return. At one time I almost thought that Princess Celestia could be that to me, but she had another in her heart, and I had to accept that. I'm sorry, but I am such a foal.

However, as time passed, I grew to understand that I didn't need the big sister figure around, not with my friends always there to help. In a way, Applejack and Rarity both seem to have filled that role, with me being such to Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. As this realization sank in, I came to feel something new towards you, something I would have never expected.

I started to understand how it must have felt when you were trapped for those thousand years. I knew that isolation. I hope I can be your friend, and ease the pain.

Your friend (hopefully),  
Twilight Sparkle


	2. Letter 2

Continuation from: Letter to a Princess

* * *

Twilight Sparkle,

I must admit that when I got your letter I was surprised, I had thought all of Equestria had once again forgotten about me. Then to my surprise, a scroll appeared in front of me in a flash of green fire, from none other than my sister's dearest student. I am not very good at this, so please forgive me for being unclear.

No, I don't think you are being forward, in fact I wish more ponies would think about sending me some words of praise. I really did start to blush upon reading that you admired and noticed the amount of work I put into making the night. It's such a shame that others do not realize, nor appreciate it as you have. Thank you very much.

I must admit I did not believe you to have even thought of considering me a friend after I nearly killed you and your friends, and threw the world into an eternal night. As for not speaking to me since then, I understand perfectly, if it wasn't first the celebration of your victory, I was in the castle catching up on history or tending to the night.

Jealous? Of me? I wish you wouldn't feel that way of a foal that tossed aside one of the greatest gifts ever given to her. Sorry about the strike through, I changed thoughts mid-sentence. I no longer consider you a foal as I claimed as Nightmare Moon, and regret having ever called you such. I believe that you are shaping up to be the wisest pony I have ever met. My sister does love you however, she speaks of you fondly and often will read me your letters on what you are learning among your friends.

Speaking of which, your friends are a wonderful and diverse group of individuals, and I dearly hope to once again meet with them. Please send my best wishes to all of them, however did you not have another? I remember there being five friends of yours, not just four. Please forgive me if I am mistaken.

Thankfully I do not remember much of my imprisonment, and what I do remember is best left unmentioned. I was in a dark place emotionally, and could not see the light that my sister continued to extend towards me. The spark of magic your friendship has blasted away the darkness clouding my heart, and showed me the light of my sister's love. I can never thank you enough to ever hope to express my gratitude towards you and your friends.

I think I would like a friend, and that you might just be the perfect one to start with. Perhaps we can meet sometime soon and talk.

Thank you always,  
Princess Luna

P.S. Please just call me Luna, Princess sounds so pretentious to me now. - PL

* * *

Continued: Letters 3


	3. Letter 3

Dear Luna,

It's alright to make mistakes, that is how we learn after all. However, I must say that you were perfectly clear to me, so don't worry about it. It will be easier as time passes.

I'm glad that you thought I wasn't being forward, someponies might do well to remember that even though both of you are our goddess princesses, you still like to have appreciation. Speaking of which, was it me or did you put more work into last night than the previous one? I swear I saw the stars shining brighter than they had ever before. I even shared it with my friends during a sleepover, each of them were very impressed by the display, and want to thank you for giving them such an amazing view.

It was one of the few times that Pinkie Pie was stunned silent in her life, or so Applejack told me.

There must be so much of the history that you have missed out on, but I think it would be interesting to see the difference from a thousand years ago to now. Is there really that much difference to you? I hope we reflect favorably compared to then, but I don't want to seem egotistic and assume that.

Is there a lot that goes into tending to the night?

It took me a while, but I did eventually release those feelings of jealousy. On one hoof it seemed like an unfair blessing to one that never had much in the way of family to be able to see such caring families. On the other hoof, I have learned that it is not nearly as idyllic as I had once thought. Are you and Princess Celestia able to rekindle your old feelings of closeness? I know she had spent a few nights staring at the moon with tears in her eyes.

Please don't tell her that I told you that, I wasn't supposed to be up that late.

My friends, I did indeed leave one out, and I'm afraid that was because I was interrupted while writing the first message. To make up for it, let me name and describe them all to you.

Applejack is a tough Earth Pony filly with an orange coat, yellow mane and tail, and a cluster of apples on her flanks. You might remember that she wears a wide brimmed hat normally, but I have seen her take it off. She is hard working, honest, and you cannot ask for a better pony at your side in these adventures that seem to follow us. She is the Spirit of Honesty.

Fluttershy is the one that I forgot last time, and I feel absolutely horrid for doing so, since she is such a wonderful friend to everypony that she lets in. She was the yellow Pegasus pony with a pink mane and tail, and on her flank is some butterflies. Though she may seem meek and timid, she has more than once saved our lives by standing up when it counts the most. Her home is shared with dozens of animal friends, ranging from bunnies to butterflies to sn... snakes... and she has many friends in the Everfree forest, but most impressive of all is that she calmed a Manticore, stared down an adult dragon that terrified her, and, if you listen to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, stared a cockatrice into submission while it was turning her to stone. I know that her Spirit of Kindness shines through it all, but I wonder what great powers she might have hidden behind that timid mask. I also hope she never uses the Stare on me.

Pinkie Pie is the representative of the Spirit of Laughter, and I dare say they could not find a better candidate for it. Though she may seem like nothing more than a pink on pink party girl, especially with those balloons as her cutie mark, she is very courageous and able to pull off feats that I doubt even the princesses could... Oh, I mean you and Princess Celestia, sorry. She can pop out of places that I know for a fact there was no possible way for her to fit inside. Despite her completely random actions, her laughter is always reassuring to us, and her parties are rather fun.

Please don't tell her I said that, she'd likely throw a party to mark the occasion.

Rainbow Dash is possibly one that stands out the most among us, as she is a rainbow maned and tailed blue Pegasus pony that seems constantly out to prove herself to everyone. Though she is accident prone and a bit too eager to show-off she will never leave a pony in need hanging. Is there any wonder that she is the spirit of Loyalty?

Rarity is the other unicorn of my little circle of friends, and she is a brilliant seamstress and fashion designer. Her purple mane and tail stand out in a stunning contrast to her white coat. But this sparkling beauty shines all the brighter with her trio of diamonds on her flank. Or so Spike would say if I asked him his thoughts on her. Though at times she seems like a serious fuss budget, she can always be counted on to give of herself no matter what. Her Spirit of Generosity knows no limits, and I'm so very happy to count her as my friend. In fact, she made the dress that I will be wearing to the Grand Galloping Gala in a couple weeks. She made all of the dresses for my friends too, and they are amazing.

Will you be there? I hope so, that way we can meet again, and actually get to talk.

If you ever feel the return of Nightmare Moon, do not hesitate to call on us, for we will do anything to keep you and all of Equestria safe from harm.

I was wondering if you had any hobbies? I like to read and practice new magic spells, as well as study new topics. One of my favorite subjects is astronomy, as I always loved the way the stars twinkled when I was a little filly. I know this probably sounds silly, but I used to dream of dancing up on the moon, with nothing but stars around me.

I honestly blushed when I read that you thought I was the perfect friend for you. I am still so new at this, I cannot begin to imagine how good having friends can feel as you continue to grow up together. Once again, I hope to talk with you soon, and eagerly await seeing you again.

Your Friend,  
Twilight Sparkle


	4. Letter 4

Dear Twilight,

I cannot express how pleasant it is to have somepony aside from my sister to talk to, even if it is only through letters at this time. Part of the problem I guess is that I am awake and working almost exclusively at night when most ponies are sleeping. I would also like to take the opportunity to thank you for being patient with me.

We do indeed enjoy getting fanmail, my sister in particular since she gets more of it. I know for a fact that my sister loves getting drawings from young ponies, and that she has an entire suite dedicated to displaying their artwork. I guess I am somewhat jealous of that, but I understand that she has had thousands of years to build up her collection. Has she shown you them?

As for the night you were writing of: yes I did actually put more effort into it. While I do not understand why, it felt as though I should be giving a little be more to my work. Maybe even adding in a personal touch? Perhaps this is what that magic of friendship Sister talks about does, it does make one want to improve the quality of their work, even if it is only for single pony to admire and appreciate.

I have seen a few of these sleepovers as I tended to my rounds, and have always been curious about them. However, while they do seem to be delightfully entertaining from what I can see of them, I know that I cannot simply abandon my duties to participate in one. So while I could only be there in spirit, I feel that the enjoyment of your friends about the field of stars I presented last night is a source of the happiness that's bubbling in my chest.

While we're on the subject of that vista of stars that I presented last night: I believe it was remembering your lesson on sharing your gifts with others that inspired me to improve my work. In the spirit of that lesson, I would suggest setting up a good vantage point for two weeks from now. I have the promise of clear skies and warm weather, so I hope that other ponies might linger about to see the special show I am planning.

Mayhaps I will be able to perform the magical act of silencing Pinkie Pie once again. I remember she was rather lou... energetic at the victory celebration. But I suppose that is one of the 'gifts' that come from being the bearer of the Element of Laughter.

To be honest with you Twilight, yes a lot has changed from my perspective, while at the same time many things have remained the same as always. The advances in the realms of science and magic alone have me stunned and baffled when I read about them. On a more personal note, I do wish they had chosen a better time in my life for when they drew my likeness in those history books. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have your baby portraits plastered all over Equestria for over a thousand years? I have to admit that the first few times I saw them I was mortified.

Tending to the night is it? I suppose that is one way of putting it, however it is more art than work to me. Sometimes I feel that it is perfect, only to want to shift some minor detail. My sister considered the night best when there was a full moon to give the creatures some light to see by, however I know that the moon is but a single piece in the grand design. A tiny sliver of a crescent for example can inspire a poet to write a masterpiece to their mare.

"The darkness of night has surrounded me, enveloping me in its ethereal shroud. But still my hoof does not quell, nor does my pen quiet. For beyond the darkness I see great beauty. Stars dancing in this darkest night. The moon's sliver naught but a reminder of the smile on your face..."

That was written by William Shakeshorn to his dear mare, Anne Hoofaway, perhaps you know of better examples, but I believe that one sums up my feelings the best. I do so love Shakeshorn's works, there was just a simple beauty to them that I hope has carried through to the modern age.

My sister has done so much to make me feel welcomed to this strange new world and forgiven of my past transgressions, that I cannot express how much I appreciate it. In fact, it feels like she has gotten closer to me than she had been before Nightmare Moon overtook me. I guess the Twilight we share broke down that solid barrier that had formed between us without our notice. I will not mention your sneaking out after bedtime to her, however I believe that it may be beyond the time limit on being punished for that.

Your friends sound wonderful, and I must admit that I do remember them all from after I was freed of that darkness that stole my life from me and caused me to turn from what I once wanted.

Do you dislike snakes Twilight? I couldn't help but notice your writing seemed to falter when you mentioned them. There is nothing wrong with that, after all I do have a fear of my own. And yes, I know it is silly to have one after over a thousand years of life, but I cannot help it. I'm terrified of mimes, and have been since Sister had one over for her birthday party one year. Those ponies are unnatural and terrifying.

You mentioned these Cutie Mark Crusaders, what is their purpose? They sound like an interesting group of ponies. As for your friend's power of the Stare, I have heard of it before, and know that it is among the most powerful of all abilities one can be born with. I trust that she is very responsible with it.

Your friend Pinkie sounds wonderful, if a bit random at time. I am not familiar with that ability being among the Earth ponies, but it is possible that it might just be something she is capable of. Perhaps somepony should study this more, it sounds ever so useful.

Even though a party for such an occasion sounds simply marvelous, your secret is safe with me. However, would it be alright if I give her other reasons to throw parties? For example, the longest night in the middle of winter would be a delightful time for slumber parties, all night dance parties, or any number of other activities. Just a thought to be considered if possible, not that it is a major concern.

Would Rainbow Dash happen to be the Pegasus pony that performed the Sonic Rainboom? I heard Celestia talking about it with one of the Wonderbolts that evening, as I was sleeping during the show itself. I wish I could have seen it, for it sounded simply amazing. Beyond that, I hear she saved not only her friend, but a trio of the Wonderbolts themselves. The captain, Redd Maron is hoping she reserves a prance for her at the Grand Galloping Gala, but she does not wish for anyone to know that yet, so please do not tell Ms. Dash.

You are friends with the Rarity? The designer that did the latest dress line by Hoity Toity, and the filly that created that dazzling wardrobe for Sapphire Shores. I was reading about her in a couple magazines that Celestia had left around the palace. In fact, I have attached a picture that I clipped out of a spare magazine I bought. The pony in the star covered dress looks very familiar to me, how about you? Should have told me you were in a magazine, you look simply stellar.

I do intend to be at the Gala, and have been working hard to ensure that night is perfect to continue dancing under a star filled sky, where hopefully romance can blossom. Maybe I shall leave just a hint of the moon dangling in the sky, giving the ponies under it a bit more light. I shall even save a prance for you if you wish. That shall make it much easier for us to talk after all, no?

Thank you for your offer to help save me from a possible return to being Nightmare Moon, and if I even feel the slightest hint of her return, you will be the first pony I ask for help. I still cannot express how much your offer means to me.

Hobbies is it? I dabble in art and drawing, but I really love to prance. It is a fun and beautiful expression of ones emotions, put into a fluid and dazzling display. As a matter of fact, I did once prance upon the moon surrounded by stars. However, it is lonely without another pony up there joining me. Perhaps one day I can get permission to take you up there and fulfill that dream of yours? I would have to ask Celestia, since you are her student after all, but I am sure she would not negate such a simple request.

I am so very glad that you chose to write to me, and pray every time I lay down that you will not grow tired of me and leave. I cannot wait until we meet again, for I feel that you are a part of me that I had not known to be missing until now.

Thank you always,  
Luna Starlight


	5. Letter 5

Dear Luna,

I have to say, you have a beautiful name. Thank you for letting me know it. I am quite glad that I am able to be there for you, as you seem like a wonderful pony to me. Yes, being nocturnal does bring its challenges with socializing, as I know from many late nights of studying. I am very glad that Princess Celestia never caught me napping in class, that would be terrible.

I have never seen the room with all the drawings, but now I can't help but wonder if one of my drawings for Princess Celestia is in there or not. I know I am not too talented at drawing, but I secretly hoped she would keep it. It must be huge if she has kept drawings from all those ponies over the years. Who knows, perhaps you will get an entire floor of your own in a couple years?

The others are still talking about the sleepover today, and how incredible the stars looked from the top of the library. The Cutie Mark Crusaders want to spend the night sometime trying to earn their astronomy cutie marks, I swear it's like they think they're passed out like merit badges from the Filly Scouts. I believe that they will enjoy your special show, even if they don't earn their cutie marks from it. If I remember right, Applejack has a hill on her farm that's clear of trees that we could use for camping out. Oh, I should find that book on camp outs I have somewhere around here.

It would be a wonderful to have you at our sleepover sometime, I wonder if they can be held during the day sometime. It would be different, I think. Or maybe Celestia could take over your duties for a night, and you can come visit us then. I don't want to put too much pressure on you, but I think it would be a sleepover to remember.

I believe that if you could silence Pinkie twice, Applejack might just throw you a parade.

I cannot say I know what it's like to have your baby pictures spread out that much, but I can't imagine it does much for your pride. I don't even have a frame of reference to fall back on, because I never even knew my parents. My earliest memories are all of my time at Canterlot, under the guidance of Princess Celestia and the other teachers at the academy there. The embarrassment did lessen after the first few times, right?

There are many different ways to see the night I suppose. I find that every time I look at it, there is a new wonder to see before my eyes. I wish I had a poetic enough soul to do justice to the majesty before me. I believe that there are wonders out there beyond what we mere ponies can see, and it would be amazing to discover each one of them. William Shakeshorn was and still is one of my favorite playwrights, and I think I remember that sonnet. It was written just before he proposed wasn't it?

I guess it's good that you and she have started to reform those bonds of love and friendship that you had before the entire Nightmare Moon incident. Was there a reason you capitalized twilight? I mean it is good that you broke down the walls and all, but I just couldn't figure out why you had that capitalized.

I hope that you'll be able to meet my friends on better terms than the last time, it would be more fun that way.

No I do not like them, nor bats. Both of them just creep me out and I can't stop my self from running away, screaming like a little filly on helium. I had a bad encounter with them in my first year at school, where several bullies locked me into a display of them overnight. One of the them were large enough to swallow me whole! Mimes on the other hoof, I spent a summer working as one in order to pay off some of my student loans. They aren't that bad in my opinion, but I would never do it again.

Then again, there are jobs that I had after that which I will not consider again, in fact I refuse to even think about them again. There is also reasons I will avoid eating at certain places ever again if I can avoid it.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, or CMC for short, are a group of three young fillies that are out to figure out what their special talents are, and get their cutie marks. The leader of the group is Applejack's younger sister Applebloom, she is a small yellow Earth Pony with a very bright mane and tail, she also wears a large pink bow all the time. Then there's Scootaloo, she's a Pegasus pony that zips through town on her scooter leaving an orange and purple trail of destruction in her wake. And finally there's Rarity's little sister Sweetie Bell, like rarity she has a white coat with this really nice pink and purple combination in her mane and tail. I hope that they'll continue to have many fun adventures as they grow up.

Fluttershy is very responsible, in all the time I've known her, she's only used it out of dire need. However, I doubt even the greatest of scientific minds in all of Equestria could solve the enigma that is Pinkie Pie.

I will have to ask the others about the all night celebrations, I'm sure that they'd agree. Even Applejack, since that would be during the middle of her off-season. Who knows, it might just take off and become a national holiday like the Summer Sun Celebration. Oh, a midnight carnival might be fun and something that everypony could enjoy.

Yes, that Pegasus was Rainbow Dash, and I saw her do it. It is even more impressive than what I could imagine being able to describe. I won't tell anyone about Ms. Maron's hope to join her in a prance, but I can almost hear the "oh my gosh" squeals already. She dreams of joining them, and I believe that this will be an amazing opportunity for her.

I believe that it is the same Rarity you were seeing in the magazines. In fact, that picture you sent is my dress for the Gala along with the others in their dresses. I did not believe that I looked as good as the magazine's picture made me look. I didn't even know they had published that picture yet, nor even which magazine it was for. Rarity just told me to relax, smile, and gave me the bits when they paid her. I had never heard of the magazine Mare's Wear Daily before, but Rarity promised me it was a wonderful company, and a rare opportunity.

I know that the dresses are simply amazing, but I can't help but feel that they did something to make us look better in them. I'll be sure to show Rarity the picture, since I'm sure that she'll be thrilled to know that her dresses were seen all over Equestria. I hope her boutique will benefit from the popularity, after all her hard work with those dresses, she deserves it.

Oh, that's so great! I'm even more excited to be going to the Gala now, originally I was just going to be something of a wallflower and pony watch, but I guess I should take Rarity up on those lessons if someone wants to prance with me. I hope I won't step on your hooves too often, I've never been very good at prancing. I'll be sure to save you a prance, though I doubt there would be much objection if you ask to cut in.

Oh it sounds so romantic with how you are describing the night you have planned, I hope some lucky filly gets asked to go steady, wouldn't that just be perfect? A beautiful starry sky serving as a backdrop to a shy and obviously nervous couple as they start their new relationship.

I have got to stop reading those books Rarity lends me... I think they are starting to influence my thinking. Though it does sound nice, maybe Rarity will meet her Prince Charming and he'll sweep her off her hooves.

I guess I never thought of prancing like that, it sounds so much more magical than what I think of it. I hope that my prancing isn't so horrible that it ruins yours, but I cannot guarantee being much better than terrible until I get some lessons. If I do not think my prancing is up to your level, I hope you'll understand if I decline prancing. We could take a short walk in the garden, Fluttershy is going to be there, but she's rather good about giving ponies their privacy.

My dream? You mean prancing on the moon? I don't want you to go out of your way for me, but that would be incredible. Oh wow, I can't even imagine how breathtakingly beautiful that would be, and even if I could, I doubt I could possibly describe it well enough to do it justice.

I don't know what to say, but I don't think I would ever consider leaving a friend like that. No pony should ever have to worry about that in my opinion. I'm also very eager to meet you again, and have also felt similar to you when I met my first friends. Each one just seemed to point out another piece I was missing.

Friends are truly a wondrous blessing aren't they?

Your friend,  
Twilight Sparkle


	6. Letter 6

Dear Twilight,

Thank you, our mother always said that she could see the beauty of the night's skies in my eyes when Celestia and I were younger, and I'm always happy to remember her. It is rather hard to believe that it has been so many centuries since last we talked. I wish so much that I could find her smiling face when I walk the halls late at night, but it can never be. Maybe someday in the future I will be able to see her again, but as Mending Frost put it "for now I have miles to go before I sleep, and promises to keep".

It is not so terrible in the early morning, or late evening when the others are still active, but it is in the middle hours of the night that I find myself longing for others. Perhaps I should sign myself up for one of those "pen-pal exchange programs" Celestia suggested, it might just help me pass the time on those lonely nights. Though I must admit, none of them could possibly match the flame that you have lit in my heart with the 'spark' of your friendship. I am certain that if my sister did, she understood. In fact, I have it on good authority she used to sleep through our tutoring sessions when we were fillies. Now I shan't reveal my source, but I trust her implicitly.

I hope that you do not mind how forward I was, but I did ask my sister if she knew of any drawings performed by you and your friends, and as luck would have it she had them all pulled aside from a search of her own. Apparently she was reminiscing about the old days when you used to need her help to read a book, and felt the need to be nostalgic. I have to say you were quite the little artist...

It is not every day that one sees a three foot long mural done entirely in hoof-paints after all. I have attached a few sectional copies so that you could join me in enjoying this masterpiece. Did you really think that Celestia had nothing but books in her castle? I also included a few copies of the work your friends sent in, I hope that all of you love them as much as I am, and as much as you did when you first sent them in.

I hope that I can earn the love and appreciation of Equestria, and redeem myself after the horrendous way I acted while as Nightmare Moon, if some of the ponies wish to show me that I have done so by sending me artwork, I would be more than overjoyed to receive them.

You honor me to be the topic of conversation among your friends, and I hope that I continue to provide you with such wonderful vistas and topics to cover. The filly scouts? I just read about them earlier today, were you one? I could just see you in a cute little beret and sash trotting house to house with a little wagon of Mint Wafers, Shortbread Haystacks, Nickerdoodles, and other cookies. I would wager that you had every merit badge.

If it is the hill that I remember seeing, then you should have a magnificent view if you look about ten degrees eastward of Canterlot. And remember to have fun with it, maybe you could tell some of those scary ghost stories, or talk about whom you have crushes on... or so Celestia tells me is proper during those events.

She also suggested that I might be able to have some friends over for my birthday, but I do not believe that it is proper to celebrate one's a pony of my age's birthday in such a manner. More than that, I really cannot take the time away from my duties for an event like that. I would dearly love to spend time with you and your friends, maybe even earn the right to call them friends of my own, but I cannot see that as feasible at this time. I pray you understand. I also pray that your friend Applejack does not truly throw me a parade for that, it seems a bit odd for being a reason to throw a parade to me.

I apologize for my careless remarks Twilight, I did not know that you had lost your parents at such an early age. Has Celestia given you any indications as to whom they might have been? I suppose not, you do not seem the type to ask, and she would not bring up a painful subject like that unless you had. Please forgive me for being intrusive.

I dearly wish that I could see the night through the eyes of others once in a while, to see how they perceive it. To see if they would like a touch less blackness here, a smidgen more violet hue there, a sprinkling more of stars along this elevation, or perchance a fraction more visible moon. All of these are things I must consider and weigh while planning out the presentation for the next night.

William Shakeshorn was a brilliant writer, however as you might have noticed, I have attempted to catch up on literary advances through the ages I lost. It may seem foolish, but I believe that there are several things to be learned by the pen beyond simply facts. One can learn much about the hopes and dreams of a time by reading of their foremost literary works. As for the sonnet, I believe that he produced it as part of his proposal plan, would that not be amazing? Having somepony write you a sonnet, just to propose to you?

I believe that our bonds are actually reforming stronger than before, I cannot believe how much I have missed her love and prescense until I was brought back to my senses by you and your friends. She even sat up with me for a few hours a couple nights ago talking when I could tell that she was obviously tired from her long day. It was very sweet of her to do so, and I left her a special present for the morning. I believe she liked them, for she had them placed in a vase in the center of the main dining hall.

Let us not speak of those painted ponies again, apparently there is a worse version of mimes. These are brightly colored and make noises. I do hope that I did not offend them when I ran off, but I did have some important duties to attend to. Under my blankets. Clutching my teddy.

Would you be a dear and forward a list of these establishments that you refuse to eat at? I am also most curious as to why you would refuse to provide them with your business, but I will not press for the information if you would rather not give it freely.

Those young fillies, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, sound like adorable little angels. I believe that I would dearly love to meet them should I ever make a return to Ponyville. It sounds as though they have had several adventures of their own, I hope that they do take the time to enjoy life while they're young and do not attempt to rush to grow up. Sometimes I wish I could turn back the hands of time and return to when Celestia and I were little foals running around in the hills surrounding Paradise Valley.

Oh, but listen to me ramble on about ancient history. Someday I really must get Celestia to sit down with me and talk about the time before we were the Princesses you know and worship.

A midnight carnival? Oh that sounds rather lovely. I have never been to one of the daylight ones, but I would suggest saving those for a full moon. It would be so nice to have the light to see through the night without all the harshness some of those fairy-lanterns cause.

So that is what Ms. Maron was referring to when she talked about fangirl gushing, Celly told me privately that she was having trouble following her as she was speaking so fast. I am certain that the Grand Galloping Gala shall not be an event to miss, though perhaps not for the reasons others are thinking of.

I must say that I believe you do yourself a disservice when assuming that the pictures are doctored simply because you do not feel you are as impressive as reality shows you to be. That is a matter I wish to comment on shortly. However, before that I wish to know, do you believe that Miss Rarity would be ideal for the next commission my sister and I have for updating our regal attire, especially for those long, boring meetings we have to attend.

Back to the subject of you, I have taken the opportunity to read through the letters you have sent my sister, which she collects beside the throne, as well as some incident reports from the local authority. I notice a distinct lack of the roles you and your friends play in the incidents surrounding those mentioned in your letters. You have subdued an Ursa Minor, escaped a hydra, convinced a dragon to relocate, bested a pack of diamond dogs, and several other remarkable feats that barely even gain a mention in your letters.

You really should be prouder of yourself, your friends, and all of your achievements. I know that you are used to being praised for your intelligence from my sister, so allow me to praise you for how beautiful you and your friends were. You in particular seemed to shimmer like the very stars of the night itself. Please do not speak down of yourself, for you are a beautiful, intelligent, powerful, and amazing young mare. It pleases me to no end to claim to know you.

I apologize for being so terse in my wording, but I feel that you truly do yourself, and your friends, a great disservice by not being honest with how amazing you are. I hope you do not decide to choose to not share a prance with me, but I can understand that you would feel offended and not want to prance with somepony that's being bossy like that. The walk int he garden sounds wonderful, and I am told that the gardens are usually empty during the middle of the Gala. If your friend Fluttershy is there, I am sure that it would be no problem for us to talk. Perhaps towards the end of our conversation Fluttershy can join us, but the start I believe should be private. If that would be agreeable with you.

Yes, I did mean your dream of prancing upon the surface of the moon. There are few views that I could consider a match for the beauty that I saw from there, but there are some. As for describing it, why not simply let it wash over you? There is no need to always describe things to others, especially with these picture devices that I have seen. Cameras, I believe they are called.

Indeed, friends are wondrous, and I am thankful that you chose to share the blessing with me.

Thank you always,  
Luna Starlight

* * *

Anyone interested in sending letters to Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle, and any of the other ponies, feel free to send me a PM.


	7. Letter 7

Dear Luna,

Oh? Your mother sounds like a wonderful mare. Would you mind telling me more about her sometime? I understand if you would rather not, since it might be a painful memory for you. Nice literary reference with Frost. He's another of my favorite writers.

If you'd like I could write to you more often, or get some of my friends to send you letters to fill those long hours. I'm sure Pinkie would enjoy sending you dozens of jokes and tales of parties. The others I'm sure would have something to tell you about, and you'd have plenty more friends. Those pen-pal programs would be useful to reach more ponies from various places across Equestria. That is the most wonderful thing I have found about friendship that I haven't reported to Princess Celestia yet: No matter how many friends you have, the flame and joy of having friends will only grow brighter and warmer. Those tutoring sessions anything like the droning old mare that covered economics? I swear I never wanted to sleep more than in her class.

You. Didn't.

Please, tell me that you didn't look. I swear that I can do much better work now. Oh Celestia, I hope you understand that I was a filly when I did that, and even though I spent an entire night on it, I still wanted to do better. And yes, I was as big of a bookworm back then as I am now. I didn't even know who Princess Celestia was when I asked for her help, she was just and adult in the library that day and I made a foal of myself. I swear the librarian and my caretaker both nearly had a stroke when they saw me curled up on the Princess's fore-hooves struggling to read "See Spike Run" while she helped. I think I even still wore glasses back then. Oh how did she ever pick me as a student?

Don't tell Spike this, but I named him after the character in that book. In honor of when I first met Princess Celestia, but I told him it was after the famous dragon of legend by the same name.

I don't think I ever told Princess Celestia why I chose that name, so maybe this is a little secret between the two of us.

In my defense, that picture was drawn before I knew Princess Celestia as more than the mare that helped me to read. I managed to show off all the pictures you sent to my friends, and we all had a good laugh about some of them. It looked like we all were a bit different in our views of royal life back then. I have to say that my favorite was Pinkie Pie's bounce house castle.

I nearly broke down in giggles as I thought of Princess Celestia bouncing around in one of those with those ridiculous corks they made us Unicorns put on our horns to prevent us from popping the house. Though I'm sure my friends all knew I was keeping something from them when I said nothing, they only pestered me for a few minutes over it. I think Spike liked Rarity's the best, since it had an entire throne made of gemstones, and he was waiting for dinner.

I was a Filly scout for a few years, but I never did go house to house selling the cookies. Instead I set up a little desk in the main hall of the castle. I normally made the most sales in my troop, but there was one merit badge I always put off even after I graduated. Looking back, it was possibly the most important badge I could have earned, but I had always assumed it would hold me back.

Maybe my old sash still has room for that Friendship badge? I wonder if it's still in the storage room Princess Celestia let me borrow as a closet. Maybe I should come back to Canterlot for a few days and collect all those little odds and ends I keep thinking about. Of course I would make sure to spend some time with you at night, as well as Princess Celestia during the day. It would be nice to sit and talk with you properly, but I suppose that's what we'll be doing at the Grand Galloping Gala.

Yes, that's the hill! Oh, I hope they all have fun. I have saved up my bits recently to pick up some new ghost stories, things to make s'mores with, and a lot of other supplies. I even managed to get this great tent that is solid on the outside, but allows a pony to see out from the inside! If the bugs get too bad, we can all move inside and continue watching from there. I don't know if talking about our crushes will happen, but it is a possibility.

To be honest, I don't think I have a crush. I never really felt all that close to other ponies before, and when the other fillies talked about colts I just sort of tuned them out. That type of things would have to wait, I would think. It's strange, but I never thought about wait for what?

Even now I don't feel anything when I think about stallions. Maybe I am destined to be one of those old spinsters? Not that I mind, so long as I have my friends and my books, I believe I'll be happy. But, sometimes late at night, when my friends have gone home, I feel lonely.

I think I would like somepony to be there to put their hoof around my shoulder, to tell me to come to bed, to look deeply into their eyes and know that she loved me with all their heart. But that's just a dream for now, isn't it? I don't even know what it is to be in love, so I'm just theorizing I guess.

I was just reading a book Pinkie Pie pointed me to about the various types of parties, and found out that we can have sleepovers during the day time. All we would need to do is pull the curtains over the windows and wear our pajamas. However, I understand if you cannot find the time for such a party. As for Applejack, I daresay that she would be fine with the lack of parade if you asked her. She may not stop thanking you long enough to agree, but I'm sure she'd understand.

You didn't know about my parents, so I suppose you couldn't have known. I don't like thinking about it, so I have never asked, and when the Princess hinted at me wanting to know I turned the conversation elsewhere. To me the Princess was all I needed, there was nopony else back then. It's alright to be curious about things, so don't worry about it.

History has always been a subject I enjoyed studying, especially when we could get the first hand accounts to look at. They just brought to life the world that they were living in, and showed so much that the books would gloss over otherwise. Literature Appreciation was another one that I excelled at, and I found myself lost in J.R.R. Coltien's "The Fellowship of the Rein" many a late night. But I agree that it would be amazing to have a sonnet written in your honor, just so the other pony could propose.

But there are many ways just as amazing, if not more-so I suppose.

It sounds like you and your sister are forming an amazing and loving bond. What type of flowers did you leave her?

I will not mention mimes nor their vocal relatives the clowns again, but yes clowns are creepy.

I am not sure why you would want to know that, but I have sent a list of the places and the reasons why I would not eat there again. It seems like an odd request, but I suppose a fair one given my mentioning it in a previous letter.

Adorable little angels? I suppose that is one way to describe them, but I believe the best way is to actually meet them in person and spend some time with them. They are amazing little ponies in their own right, and I expect great things from them.

Paradise Valley? As in the area surrounding Paradise Estates? I had always thought that was just a mythological location... if that's true, then could humans really have existed once?

I would dearly love to hear more about the past as you saw it Luna, if you would allow me to sit in and listen, I would be deeply honored and moved.

Oh that sounds wonderful, a full moon's light playing its light over the entire carnival, while the revelers enjoy their games and loads of junk foods. And then there are the rides and other festivities. Oh, I love it! I wonder when we can hold it... maybe shortly after the last harvest...

That sounds like Dash in more ways then one, she's a great friend, but if you get her going about the Wonderbolts or racing, there is no stopping her from rambling on endlessly about them. Often times ditching her entire coolness ponysona to gush like the fanfilly she is inside. I find it rather cute in a rather unique way.

I believe that Rarity would be overjoyed at the prospect of performing a royal commission. I am not certain if she would make those meetings better, but she would do her best.

I do not wish to seem like a braggart to Princess Celestia, and overstate our roles in those events, which she learns about already through those reports by the authorities. Thus I do not feel it is important to mention the events in my reports about the Magic of Friendship. I could never consider the accomplishments of my friends anything less than absolutely amazing and incredible. I had not realized that I was speaking down of myself, but I suppose I will have to improve that. I guess if you say that I have those attributes, I will have to trust your judgement. I knew I was intelligent, and powerful... but I had never considered the other two. Thank you very much, and I'm very pleased I took the chance to know you better.

Don't apologize for being honest, I know sometimes I get down on myself, and need someone to point out my successes. I never had friends before, so I didn't know how to write about them properly. I guess I could tell more about our adventures in the future, I add them to my journal afterwards. Sometimes I find myself wondering if it is not fiction I write.

I do hope that wasn't an attempt to back out of the prance, I have been learning to not flatten my partner's hoofs just for you, so I expect a prance. You have something you wish to talk to me before we include Fluttershy? I guess that'd be alright, in fact I think that way would be a bit less rude to Fluttershy than to ask her to leave towards the end.

Oh. Right. Cameras. I sort of forgot about them, but they're so expensive, I don't think I can afford one on my monthly stipend. Maybe if I save up for a few months, and took on a few odd jobs around Ponyville, I might be able to afford one. I wonder if there's a special camera I'd need for a picture while we're there.

I think a painting would capture more emotion of the event, but I don't have the skill to do it properly. But oh, to prance on the moon, while Equestria rises over the horizon. How beautiful would that be?

You're very welcome, but it does go both ways. You shared with me the blessing, even as I shared it with you. Thank you.

Your friend,  
Twilight Sparkle


	8. Letter 8

My Dear Twilight,

Yes, she was a wonderful mare, and I miss her terribly. Maybe someday in the future we can sit down over some of these hay fries and hay shakes that I have heard some little fillies talking about. I believe that she would be very happy with how Equestria turned out, even if she would be disappointed in me.

No, you do not have to go out of your way for me, in fact, I am just so very happy that you sent me a letter in the first place. However, if you felt alright doing so, I suppose having your friends write to me would be acceptable. Perchance the experience of knowing your friends would swell this building fire of joy I get when I think of you? I oft find myself in the midst of nightmares where Nightmare Moon has taken over my body once again, and suddenly there you are, horn blazing like a beacon in the darkness, beckoning me into the light, showing me the way home. I gallop as fast as my hooves can carry me away from the encroaching terror, until I am safe by your side, your muzzle on my neck and telling me I am safe.

Silly is it not? To fear something like this when it should have been bested? But I fear that even with my teddy by my side the terror remains. Some princess, huh? Do not tell my sister, but I do not believe that I am worthy of being a princess anymore. Not after how weak I was. Sometimes I wish to just be a Unicorn, or even a Pegasus, is that so wrong of me?

That burning warmth of your friendship is the only sign that I am not beyond hope. That someday I may once again be able to hold my head up proudly and proclaim I am the Princess of the Night. I would dearly love for you to see me upon that day, perhaps at my side as an advisor, but certainly as my best friend.

Pardon, I have reread what I wrote, and must admit I am in a bit of a foul mood tonight. I believe that it is because I had one of those very nightmares last night. It troubles me to allow myself to be so perturbed by them. But let us return to your letter, and better times than those dark and fell dreams.

As you can see, yes. Yes, I did view them.

Oh I do hope that Celly can recreate that image for me to see. You as a little filly with large rimmed glasses snuggling into her chest while the two of you read a book, while those two mares are nearing the panic threshold as they stare at you two with huge white plates of strikes me as a rather adorable memory and mental image.

I believe it was because you treated her much like any adult, rather than any type of grand deity. That and your natural affinity for magic.

I feel that he would be honored to be named after such a personal and important meeting for you, however it is not my place to tell him. I remember the legend you write of, and it is a wonderful tale in and of itself. I am more than happy to share secrets with you, and I promise to not tell a soul.

You do realize that I will have to see if I can get Celly to go into one of those castles, correct? If for no other reason than to see her bouncing about like a filly on sugar. Tell Miss Pie I shall endeavour to capture the image for her, to attach to the drawing she sent in when she was a filly. You should have told the others about the imagery, it would have been a wonderful laugh for everypony involved.

Is that why the guards spend a few nights a month polishing a little wooden stand in the main hall? I had thought it a long abandoned information kiosk. More than a couple of them asked when the new one was coming, I can only imagine they're talking about a filly scout to take your place. Perhaps I should stop and purchase some of their cookies, as I am told they are rather good.

Do not regret the lack of that one badge, for you have earned it several times over in the past few months. If you could show me the sash you are talking about, I would appreciate it. I believe that it would be a good visual into your childhood. I do hope that you can find time to stop by and talk outside of the Gala, it would be pleasant to talk to somepony on a more informal level than I am forced to do with all the others that come through the castle.

It certainly does sound like you are prepared for quite the evening with your friends and the Crusaders. This tent sounds like a wonderful investment, and I do hope that you enjoy it. Is the transparency part adjustable? I ask because the sunrise may come earlier than you are expecting.

I do not believe that you are destined to be alone Twilight, for there is someone that holds you deep in their heart, waiting for the slightest hint that you may be interested. Some subtle clue that they are worthy of your affections, so that they may make your fantasies come true. You may even know this pony, and not realize their developing feelings for you. It sounds to me like you know what your vision of love is, and I can only hope I am able to see it come true before your very eyes.

I was just wondering, do you have any of those romantic dreams they write about in some of those books Celly hides under her mattress? For example a quiet meeting under the stars, where it is too dark to see the other. They lean in close, whispering forgiveness for the weakness of their own heart before stealing a soft, tender kiss. Afterwards, they disappear into the night, and all you have to go on is the love of their kiss, and the sweet, tender voice ringing in your ears.

Now I do not mean to pry into your personal life, but I must admit to being rather curious.

The party in our pajamas sounds like a rather lovely idea, but I could not ask your friends to spend an entire day on me like that. They all have their own lives, and jobs, it is nice of you to offer, however, I do not think it would be such a good idea.

I will remember the part of asking her should the need arise, Applejack seems like a most delightful friend.

I understand if you do not wish to learn about your parents currently, however if you should ever need a pony to listen to, or support you when you do need to know. Just remember I am but a letter away. I will always be willing to support you, my heroine.

History is a wonderful way to see the ebb and flow ponykind, showing were the turbulent patches are, and how to avoid them in the future. Yes, the first hoof accounts are always the most thrilling, as they just shine with the flavor and life of that time. Literature and history seem to blend so harmoniously when one takes the time to look back upon them as a reflection of their time. It amazes me that ponies of this age view the time one thousand years ago through something of a idyllic filter.

I have picked up the books of J.R.R. Coltien's famous series, as well as a few tales of King Arthur and the Stallions of the Round Stable. I hope that I will enjoy them as much as everypony has suggested that I will.

After having one of my nightmares last week, I took a chance to visit a local art gallery, and must admit that there are some true wonders on display there. I know that my minor ventures into the art world would never measure up to any of the works I saw. One I viewed was a dazzling display of Canterlot against a starry sky, I believe the artist was Nicked Ear. Apparently he earned that name in a rather tragic tale, which I hope to find in one of the art history books Celly has picked up for me.

You can feel so much emotion in some of those paintings that it takes one's breath away, and carries you back to experience what they felt. Perchance one day I may learn enough to do justice to the rich tapestry they have created for me to work from. Sometimes I wonder if my work on the night sky is not but a pale reflection of their works, but then how could they have been so inspired by it to create their own wonders? I smile when I consider that they may enjoy my humble art enough that some pony out there is adding it to their works as the night enveloped the world.

The flowers were a rare moonlight lily that grows on the north peaks of the mountains. I saw them before I was imprisoned in the moon, and knew that I wanted to see them closer when I returned to Equestria. I am just so happy that Celly liked them.

Do not be overly concerned about the list, I merely wish to know more about the local establishments, and which ones to avoid. Thank you very much for sending it.

Why does your description of the Cutie Mark Crusaders put me on edge? I do hope that they live up to, or exceed your expectations of them, but I hope most of all that they continue to live happy lives.

Yes, that is the valley I was talking about. As for the humans, I do not know, even back then they were not but legends and fables. I wonder though, they only mention Meghan and her siblings, are there not more? Perhaps there was once a glorious civilization of them, before being brought to the trio that the legends tell tale of. Or they may have been nothing more than simple pony tales.

I am sure that it would be more fun if you asked questions about the past Twilight, for we may gloss over a topic you wish to delve more in depth. For us it may be fond memories, but for you it would be new and interesting. So I suppose that it would be best for you to interact with us as we review our history.

You have a rather romantic perspective of things at times Twilight, I must say that it is a very beautiful and creative mind that can shape some of these fantasies. A harvest festival, yes that sounds wonderful. With the harvest moon lighting the area, and all the hard work done for most of the year, all the ponies could partake in the events. Perhaps we could even have a bounce castle that we can convince Celestia to give it a chance.

I wonder if Ms. Dash and your other friends would care to join Celestia and I at the main table during the opening banquet of the Grand Galloping Gala. I am told that there will be several parties that would enjoy the company of you and your friends. Perhaps they could reign in Ms. Dash's fanfilly tendencies.

Celestia and I will be sending in our requests shortly, I believe that Rarity has the natural talent that we need for our dresses. Maybe during the fitting, if you are not preoccupied, you could give me a tour of Ponyville. I am afraid that I missed out of most of the village when I visited after the Nightmare Moon incident.

Your humbleness is a good trait, however doing so much is a disservice at times. It is very well that you see the good of your friends, and that they support you in what you do. Sometimes however, one must stand on her own four hooves and brave the world, knowing that their friends are ready to catch them if ever they fall.

If you ever need somepony to point out your best features, then all you need to do is look towards me and I shall always show you how you shine to my eyes. As the moon basks the sleeping world in the reflection of the moon, so would I shine your light to all of Equestria. Perhaps you might wish to send your journal entries to see a publishing company.

I would never back out of our prance, I have even learned a few of the new steps so I do not embarrass us by sticking to the old-fashion prances. I believe that it shall be a most enjoyable evening for us both. As for Fluttershy, yes I do believe that holding our private conversation prior to including her would be the more polite route to go. I hope we do not disturb her enjoyment of the gardens.

Celestia mentioned that your birthday is coming soon, and that it is traditional for friends to give gifts. If you would enjoy it, I could purchase one for you and give it as a gift. I would be more than willing to research the type you require and everything, so you would not have to concern yourself over it.

Indeed, I have captured the few memories of the moon that I can recall upon canvas. I would dearly love to show you sometime. I believe that it would be incredibly beautiful, but there would be a sight that would capture my attention far more. I shall tell you of it while we prance upon the moon, I promise.

Thank you always,  
Luna Starlight


	9. Letter 9

Dear Luna,

I'm sorry if I brought up any sad memories of your mother, but it is wonderful to hear that she was a good mare. Though I cannot imagine her being anything else, what with having raised both you and Celestia who would eventually go on to rule over all of Equestria. I have to say that I think she would be proud of you, despite Nightmare Moon.

I've seen some amazing displays of your work every night lately, and more than that hearing how repentant you are in these letters speaks to how sorry you are for all that you've done. I know I'm glad to have you back.

I'm very glad to have sent you a letter too, I only wish I had done it sooner. I feel so much more comfortable talking to you about things that I think Princess Celestia would find silly or beneath her notice. I know she wants to be treated like any other pony, but some part of me will always see her as the Princess. I know you're a princess as well, but we grew up only knowing one princess, and it's hard to adapt to that. I can't help but think of you as my friend Luna over any other titles. I guess that might seem a bit rude to you, I'm sorry.

About that nightmare, I'm not really sure how to respond, I mean I'm grateful you see me as such a guardian figure, but for some reason I feel like I've seen something similar to it in one of those books Rarity had me read. It's not silly, in fact I think that it's a fear that you'll have to grow out of, since it held you for so long. It will take some time and the love of good friends to get you over it.

I won't tell Princess Celestia, but maybe you should talk with her about these fears of yours. I'm sure she'll help you all she can, and if not, know who would be the best possible pony for the job. I think that you _**will**_ be a great princess, as you know something that Celestia does not. You know how the darkness of one's heart can corrupt somepony firsthoof, and you'll do anything in your powers to prevent another from following in your hoofsteps.

But perhaps some time in another pony's shoes would help you to understand us, and Princess Celestia too. I'm not trying to imply that you two don't understand nor love your subjects, but I can't help but wonder if the time away from us might have distanced yourselves from us. Also, it may be why others cannot see your desire to be treated as regular ponies.

I couldn't help but notice you left out Earth ponies, while I can understand the wanting to remain in touch with either flight or magic to aid in your disguise, sometimes I wonder what it would be like to live one day as Applejack, Big Mac, or any of the various Earth Ponies. Except Pinkie Pie, not that she doesn't seem like a good pony to experience life through. It's just, well, she's Pinkie Pie. Sometimes it's as though she lives on another plane of existence than the rest of us.

I believe that nopony is ever beyond help, I only wish that sometimes I had the courage to act on that belief sooner. You may have read about the unicorn known as The Great and Powerful Trixie from the reports on the Ursa Minor incident. I would like to go on record as saying she did not cause the incident, and did her best to correct matters before I arrived. I sadly let her run away after the incident, feeling at the time that she needed time alone to learn her lesson. Now I wonder if I was not just trying to make myself feel better.

Another I feel could use a healthy dose of love and tolerance is Gilda the Griffon, formerly Dash's best friend. I can't help but feel that she has her reasons for acting as she did, and I wonder on some quiet nights if Dash has tried to reconcile with her.

There I go rambling again, sorry. I would be more than happy to stand by your side, all you have to do is but ask and I'll support you. I don't know if I'd make a good advisor, as I am rather inept with other ponies, but I would do my best.

I don't mind your mood Luna, it's just a side of you that hasn't been seen by any other pony before. Thank you for continuing your letter instead of destroying it and starting over. I have transcribed one of the songs that Pinkie Pie taught me after we'd first met that may help you with your nightmares. She has titled it "Giggle at the Ghosties" and it is a rather appropriate name. I don't know if you remember it from when she sang it for us to help defeat Nightmare Moon's haunted forest. It's a bit silly, but it really does work.

I'd really prefer that you didn't ask her to do that, I was such an awkward filly at times when I was younger. You're very close with how you described it, let's leave it at that. Please?

I suppose your explanation for her choosing me would be a good reason. But sometimes I can't help but wonder if she didn't just choose me because I made her laugh so often. She probably has dozens if not hundreds of embarrassing stories about me from when I was growing up. Not that you have to ask her about them or anything, in fact why don't we just forget I mentioned them?

Thank you for not telling Spike, I just don't think his ego could stand to suffer that blow this shortly after getting shot down by his crush once again. Though, I'm starting to wonder if the Cutie Mark Crusaders might not have designs for him, they have been chasing him around town a lot lately. I'm not entirely sure how he managed to stay in front of Scootaloo's scooter during that entire chase, but Rainbow Dash told me she was very impressed with him.

Yes, that is an image that must be preserved for all history in film. We must plot on that a bit more, I think including Pinkie Pie in the planning might be the best strategy, since she seems to always know when something fun is about to happen. Unless of course it's about us planning her surprise birthday party, and even then we had to do it in an plain, featureless empty room with no windows so she couldn't just pop in on us.

They still have that? Oh geeze, I thought they got rid of it when I graduated the Filly Scouts. I wonder if the troop knows that little stand is there. Maybe I should write to my old troop leader and inform her, or find out who is in charge of the troop now. And yes, they are good in my opinion.

I'd love to show you sometime, maybe me and my friends could come early to the Gala and I could give all of you a tour of where I spent my years growing up. We'll try to keep it informal for you, though I think with Pinkie Pie that's her default mode.

Oh yes, I want everypony to have a wonderful night, and have researched the event thoroughly, however I'm a bit unsure about the impromptu part of the evening. I know that it's meant to allow everypony to have a say in what happens, but I'm not good at doing things without a plan.

As for the tent, yes it is adjustable, and I intend to turn up the opacity when we go to bed, just in case.

I suppose that it might be possible for somepony to be attracted to me and for me to not notice it right under my nose. I tend to be somewhat oblivious at times, especially about things like social interactions. Sometimes I think it would require a sign the size of Canterlot itself for me to get the hint. I suppose it would be nice to know that somepony out there had feelings for me, but I cannot tell them how I feel unless they let me know there is a chance. I believe that I am open minded, and would give them a chance before deciding if there was anything there.

I just hope I don't hurt them.

That scene you described sounds amazing, and I think it'd be a really beautiful sight to behold. However, I don't think I'd like my first kiss to be taken by somepony I knew that didn't have the courage to tell me their feelings outright. It may not be romantic I guess, but I think I have a scenario that would fit in with one of those books. Not that I could know about them aside from your mentioning them. I wouldn't dream of invading Princess Celestia's private space like that.

But I guess I would like a pony to take me out around dusk and watch the sunset with me. Then as the final rays of Celestia's Sun peeks over the horizon, they would turn to me and rest their head on my shoulder before saying a simple "I love you, Twilight" and kissing my cheek. I guess I've never really thought of it much. I don't really read those types of books much, and am a bit behind in that type of study. I hope that it was alright.

Do you remember Pinkie Pie? Well she stopped by shortly after I posted the last letter and asked to borrow the book with the pajama party in, and asked for the mailing address of the castle. I couldn't give it to her, but I did offer her the services of Spike if she wanted to send a message to one of the princesses. I think she may already know, and well parties seem to be her job.

Thank you for understanding my feelings about my parents, and I will someday rely on your offer if I ever decide to ask Princess Celestia, but for now I'm just happy with the family I have chosen for myself. You don't have to call me your heroine if you don't want, in fact it feels kinda weird. I don't want to seem rude, but would you mind not calling me that?

I believe the term is rose-tinted glasses, and it does make for rather shining examples of the time instead of how things were. I can only imagine what the ponies of the future would look back and see us as having now. Of course, I can't help but see them as far advanced of ourselves, with Unicorns doing things that I could only dream of, Pegasi doing aerial feats that Rainbow Dash would be drooling over, and Earth ponies doing so much with the ground they so love.

For some odd reason, I keep seeing Pinkie bouncing around in that little fantasy, or rather one of her descendants. There always needs to be a little chaos in the world I suppose, just to make life interesting and to advance it in their own unique way.

Oh you have? I'm glad that you are trying out some of the classic literature, there are several wonderful writers out there, and I wish I could read them all.

Minor ventures? I'm sorry, but those star filled skies are the inspiration for many a work of art. I'm not too familiar with art sadly, as I tend to stick to my studies, but I have flipped through an art history book or two in my time, and yes... Nicked Ear did have a tragic tale. I wont' go into depth about it, since I cannot remember all the details, but his works are still considered to be some of the greatest masterpieces available. Others you might like are the famous Pegasus artist Cloud Monet, and of course the great polymath Brave Lion. I believe his most famous work still hangs in the castle in Canterlot, the Mane-a Lisa was hung in Princess Celestia's private studies when she took me on a tour of the castle once.

As I stated earlier Luna, your work is the basis that many of these masters look towards for inspiration, and a copy your sister provided for a thousand years at that. If they could only see half of what I saw in the past couple nights I dare say they would be humbled beyond words, their quills and brushes stilled as the beauty of your night enveloped them in rapture. To look into the night's sky is to gaze into a mystery that none but the most gifted have the talent to even hope to represent faithfully. You warned me about downplaying my own actions and talents, so I hope you can see that I just wish for you to recognize your own.

About those flowers, I remember reading about them, and I think I saw them once during one of the Filly Scout camping trips. I hope you remembered to cut them at an angle so they do not die too quickly. Oh, and I read somewhere that the extracts from bark and leaves of a willow tree in the water can help to keep them alive longer. I don't know if it will work or not, but it was in one of the books on gardening I was reading a few years ago.

Alright, I won't... I trust you Luna.

Don't worry about the Cutie Mark Crusaders, they're wonderful fillies. They're just rather excitable and energetic at times. I'm sure they'll do great in whatever they discover themselves to be talented at.

I believe that it's spelled Megan, but I'm not sure. I remember reading about them as a little filly, and I think it was Megan, Danny, and Molly. The My Little Human tales were really quite popular when I was growing up.

If it would be alright with the both of you, I guess I do have a different point of view than the two of you, and it would be interesting to get to know more about it from your side of things. I mean I might not bring much insight or anything, but I hope that I can at least keep apace with the two of you.

I have a romantic view of things? I guess that at times it's true, but I've found that more often than not I am too analytical of things. Sometimes I let that creativity get the best of me and just ramble about something weird. For example, when Fluttershy took Philomena from your sister, I was the one that came up with all those horrible scenarios that she must have mentioned. Looking back I feel silly for even thinking about some of them. I mean how can one imprison somepony after banishing them?

I don't know if that'd be such a great idea Luna, after all we are a bit rough around the edges for the most part. I'm sure that Rarity would be thrilled to sit at the head table, but I don't know about the others. I think that Applejack and Rainbow Dash would be a bit out of place, Fluttershy would feel really self-conscious about being in the spotlight, Pinkie Pie would probably be a bit eccentric, and I'd just look a little foalish. I'm not saying that I'd be out of place, but I'd just look like the nerdy little kid at the adult table, if that makes any sense. I'll ask the others, but I don't know how they'll respond. Who exactly would be at the main table otherwise?

I see the point in your words, and I will try to follow your advice, but I believe that you shouldn't allow yourself to only shine by reflection. In you is the dazzling vista of stars across the vast expanse of night, gracing all those that are fortunate enough to bear witness. Do not forget that the Sun is but the closest star to Equestria. I could never publish my stories, not without crediting all my friends and editing it to allow a few of the antagonists to save face.

Oh good, I really hope that I do not embarrass you. I learned a few old fashioned prances, as well as several of the more modern ones. I wonder if they will be having the waltz? It's a very beautiful prance, and Rarity told me that I seemed to be best at it. I will set up a signal for Fluttershy to give us if we do disturb her, since she really wanted to see the gardens, and I would hate to ruin it for her.

Is it? I hadn't noticed. Well I suppose if you want to give me a gift that's alright, but the camera is probably outside the acceptable price range. I don't think I've told the others, so I don't want anything too extravagant or anything. I suppose that someone should tell Pinkie Pie, since we missed my last one in all the excitement. Probably should be me, so she knows that I just want a quiet, private affair.

I'll hold you to that promise Luna, don't think I won't. But I'm afraid I have to face the music, and Pinkie Pie, and so must end this letter.

Your friend,

Twilight Sparkle


	10. Letter 10

My Dearest Champion Twilight Sparkle,

There are far more good memories about my mother than bad ones, so I'm more than happy remembering her. I just lose myself in guilt and remorse from time to time, and wish she was still here to hold me and tell me everything will be alright.

Thank you for bringing me back, it is the very start of the rest of my life. I only hope that I can make it worth your efforts, and those of your friends. It seems like such a small thing to light up the night for everypony, but it is the best I am able to do. Maybe given time I shall overcome my limitations, with friends to support me along the way I am certain of this.

I do not think Celly would ever think anything you wrote to be beneath her, but I can understand where you are coming from. It took me several years to get used to the title of 'princess' before my name, and in a way I wish to be remembered as Luna Starlight more than Princess Luna.

I suppose that like the title, those nightmares are something that I must either adapt to or overcome. And you should understand that I trust you to be my guardian and protector more than any of the guards that stand nightly vigils with me. You do not see me as only the 'princess' but as Luna, a scared and repentant little filly that made a massive mistake. At least you see the real me Twilight, you know what I really am.

I would talk to Celly about it, but whenever she's around they just seem so unimportant and distant to me. I just can't bring myself to break our time together by bringing the matter up. But it is nice to hear that you have faith in me, and with you and others backing me I feel that I will grow into the role properly this time.

Your suggestion of spending time in another pony's shoes does sound interesting, and I have heard Celly talking about wanting a day off. I wonder how we could do that? I mean it is not like we could hide our cutie marks, even with transfiguration magic. Celestia keeps talking about these new inventions called stickers, but I do not know if they would work. I believe that I would enjoy spending more time among the ponies I preside over, it would be an educational experience for me. As well as good for me to resume my studies of the modern era. Can you believe that ponies go gallivanting about with unshorn fetlocks these days?

I apologize, I appear to have dated the last time I followed fashion there, please ignore that comment. It is just that back before I fell into the darkness of Nightmare Moon, unshorn fetlocks meant that one was of loose morals. Please forgive my ancient sensibilities, I understand that I am out of touch with the times, and am trying to improve my grasp of the current times. Please be patient with me.

Speaking of patience, I suppose it might be best to explain why I neglected over a third of our population like that. Over a thousand years ago, there was no theory that all ponies contained magic. In a sense, anytime I think about changing my form into that of another pony, I believe that I need to have magic of my own to turn back to reverse the spell. In a way I still hold to the belief that becoming an Earth pony would be a permanent change. I'm sorry, but this Big Mac you mentioned, would he happen to be the rather large red Earth pony that your friend Applejack was constantly close to during the celebration of Nightmare Moon's defeat? He seemed rather protective of her, constantly checking over her while the party was going on.

The party is possibly the most key witness to your belief that nopony is beyond help. I realize that it was a celebration of being spared from suffering the blight of an eternal night, but I cannot help but feel it was a party to honor my freedom from the evil that had taken over me, and return from the moon. I have heard of this Great and Powerful Trixie, and have sent along a newsprint clipping of a recent article featuring her. It would seem that she is doing well since her incident in Ponyville. I have considered going to see the show she performs for the fillies myself, however I fear that I am a little too noticeable to slip in undetected. Perhaps if I perfect the transformation spell, I might be able to perform my surveillance, though I hear she does perform at the circus every few weeks.

I have not been to a circus before, but from my understanding they are an amazing sight to behold, if only it was not for those 'clowns' as you named them.

I had not heard of this Gilda aside from a minor side-note on one of my sister's reports. Apparently after leaving Ponyville she got caught in a rather nasty storm that had sprung up on the far side of the Everfree forest, towards the Griffon lands. I believe she is still recuperating, and could look into gaining a mailing address for Miss Dash to attempt to contact her.

Do not worry about rambling, I find it a rather endearing quality of yours, as it speaks to your state of mind and interest. I know that I tend to ramble as well, so I guess we are both guilty of that charge, no?

I am certain that you will be more than just a good advisor, in fact I know that you will be great at whatever role you end up taking. I do hope that you will understand that I feel your presence as my best friend is far more important than any possible advisory position.

No, I cannot say that I recall that particular song, but it does seem rather entertaining. I shall attempt to utilize this when next I have those nightmares. To be honest, the entirety of the events in the forest seemed like a dream that first night, and less than that the days that followed.

Now, I can barely remember what I did those last few hours, and when I read the reports it seems at though something that happened to another pony. Yet, I know somewhere in my heart that they are all about me and the darkness that took control.

I suppose if you wish I could skip asking her that, in favor of hearing and seeing it directly from you. I am more than willing to trade embarrassing tales and images of Celestia and me when we were younger. I remember there was this one time we found a mud slide that led directly into a giant lake. She went down and came out of the water covered in thick mud and a giant lily-pad on her head, with her horn peeking out. To think we went from little fillies that would spent an entire afternoon sliding into a lake to the two ruling princesses of all Equestria. It is a bit humbling to remember ones origins I suppose.

Actually, Celly hasn't really told me too many stories about you, as I have been rather busy catching up on history. It would seem more interesting to hear them from you sometime, and so I shall let the memory pass.

He has a crush on your friend? Not that I disapprove, but it is rather strange for a dragon to have such feelings towards a pony of any sort. Then again, i suppose that it might be more natural this way as he was raised by you and Celly for all his life. He sees things from a pony's perspective, and would be understandably drawn to fillies. But to have three pursuing him even as he pursues one that if I remember correctly was the elder sister of a member of the trio is rather impressive, even if he was a pony. To do so as another species is rather incredulous to say the least. I do hope he is gentle with their feelings. You know, I do believe that there is a spell or potion that could turn a younger dragon into a pony for a full day, think on it for an Foal's Day prank.

I trust that the reason I suddenly got a rather intricate schematics diagram drawn on pink parchment for converting the entire throne room into a giant bounce castle is thanks to Miss Pie? I do believe that this would be a terrific joke to play on those stuffy bureaucrats that always tell us how to act and behave. It may be time to commission a pony to liven up the dreary castle life. Could you ask that next time she not use so many balloons? I'm almost afraid to ask how she fit three-hundred and seventy-four balloons into the envelope I received. Then I remembered your letters about her "unique talents" and decided it would be best to not ask.

The scariest part of the schematic is she had to have written and posted the letter prior to us discussing the idea of Celly in a bounce castle. She even included a picture of you and your friends bouncing along, with what I can only assume was me. Though I do not know why she had me holding your hoof like that.

On another matter, that old stand of yours seems to have something of a landmark status, as the tour guide pointed it out during one of their rounds. It may have been the off-duty guard cleaning it, but I believe that they know something the are not telling. I talked with the head of the tourist relations, and it seems that the local Filly Scouts are paying a visit to take a tour of the castle in a little over two months. If you wish, I could discuss the matter with them.

I do hope that they enjoy the display that I will put on tomorrow night, I have put a little extra special effort into it. I do not know if it will be well received or not, but I put my heart into it. My sister let it slip that I was planning something to some papers here in Canterlot and they are setting up a grand showing. I cannot help but feel a little intimidated, but I shall persevere and show Equestria what I can do.

I do not believe that you could hurt a pony so long as your heart remains pure and honest to the pony you are courting, or that are courting you as the case seems to be. A sign that sicze would certainly be a bold step for the pony to take to simply get your attention, but I believe that they may agree that it would be worth it to have such a wonderful filly as their significant other.

While it does lack the elements of mystery and excitement of my scenario, yours is rather romantic in a classical sense. A simple meaningful gesture after a long and tiring day can mean more than any flashy displays. I hope that someday what research you have put into learning more about romance will serve you well.

It would certainly seem that your friend Pinkie is rather energetic about all types of parties. Along with the plans for the throne room bounce castle, she also posted a catalogue of your friend Rarity's designs, with bookmarks to the pajama's page. Are you sure she's not guiding the suggestion of a pajama party? This all seems like a little too much of a coincidence to be accidental.

I suppose calling you my heroine is improper, and besides My Dearest Champion sounds so much more fitting for all that you have done for me, both in rescuing me from Nightmare Moon, and befriending me. The other Elements of Harmony are certainly dear to me, and are champions in my heart, however you are the one to go beyond what they had. And for that I would grant you any title you desire, however Celly mentioned that you do not like gaining political power or position. I suppose that makes sense, so instead allow me to grant you one wish. Anything within my powers to grant, I shall give to you.

It would be so wonderful to believe that half the fantasy that they believe to be true were so, but I suppose that the need to believe the best of ones ancestors is a valid wish to every pony. The wish of all is that the next generation would build off the accomplishments and mistakes of the current. But most of all, they just do not wish to see others to fall into their own failures.

You mention seeing Miss Pie in these future visions, and I cannot help but wonder if it is not possible that she is a reality bender. You may wish to look into them, as when dealing with one it is best to come in with all the information possible. Even if she is not one, reading about the reality benders makes for an enjoyable read, if you like outrageous comedy. Just try to ignore the breaking of any laws of physics, gravity, or such. It will not end well if you attempt to do so.

Personally, some of their adventures could show these fantasy writers a thing or two about how to stretch the imagination. The classics are wonderful, and I can see why they were proclaimed as such, however I feel that some of these more 'modern day classics' are falling short.

Speaking of classics, I managed to look at that portrait by Brave Lion, and must admit that it is difficult to tell if the mare depicted is smiling or not. Also, I have noticed that more than once the eyes of these paintings seem to follow you as you walk. It is rather impressive, if unnerving at times. Which, I suppose is how some have described the night's sky more than once. It is sometimes hard to remember that others enjoy my works, as they are not public about it. However my sister pointed out that even before my fall to Nightmare Moon, she would hear faint pleas for another few minutes of night, begging that they would not have to leave the embrace of their loves, or foals pleading that they didn't have to get up for school just yet. I wonder if I had been told that, would I still have fallen into the darkness? I would like to think not, but I suppose that even the smallest of weaknesses could open the way for Nightmare Moon to take control. She will exploit any opening she may find. Perhaps I ought to warn others about the way she invades a pony's soul, and corrupts them from the inside.

Would you think a book would be a beneficial project to warn future generations against her seditious and seductive lies? Or maybe a shorter proclamation would be more effective, Celestia has told me that they did away with the scrolls and criers of old, and instead have a broadcast method through the horns of Unicorns. It sounds like it would be much faster than the old fashion methods. I will look into the matter either way.

I have consulted the castle caretaker and they suggested much the same recommendations, thank you for your advice.

Maybe the Filly scouts could help channel their energy into constructive means, not that I believe that they are destructive otherwise, but from the way you describe them they are filled with as much boundless energy as they are have boundless potential. Besides, would it not be better to have somepony else to watch over them for a few hours?

I might point out what happened to Nightmare Moon concerning the imprisonment after banishing, but I understand your concern and meaning. However, she would not do thus to her favorite student and somepony that had only been trying to help. But sometimes one must take time out and plan the reality of a situation, even when others might be in the midst of a panic.

I am certain that it would be fine, as the Gala has apparently become rather different than it was when I last attended. It has become a rather dull, formal affair. However my sister hopes that we will be able to return it to the grand celebration that it had been. Oh, there is a festival in the city proper surrounding the castle, but the castle celebration is rather boring. According to Celestia, she almost fell asleep last year!

Oh if I had heard that before my banishment, I would have thought she had been laughing for weeks. The fireworks alone would have kept her awake throughout the night, and the glorious fare that came from all over Equestria. Everything from the simplest commoner treats to lavish and exotic dishes.

I would like to apologize for that, I was always a little bit of a glutton during those Galas. It is simply amazing that I did not gain enough girth to put most dragons to shame. However with the dishes they have planned for this year, I fear that I shall not enjoy it as much as I had. In a sense, I feel that you and your friends would be more appropriate for the Gala than our nephew Blueblood. If any of your friends are looking to catch his attention, I would suggest against those actions. He is rather self-absorbed and lacks the courtesy that we and his parents have attempted to train into him.

At the main table will be myself and my sister, as well as the captains of the Wonderbolts, Firefly and Redd Mareon, a few members of the gentry including Prince Blueblood. Also there is our advisers, who have in my opinion lost touch with the common pony, especially those that grow the food we eat. Finally I believe that the tenders of our gardens and the animals that resides there, Flora and her sister Fauna, will be joining us. Please assure the others that though it is a formal affair, we are not expecting overly much as far as manners go. We enjoy a fairly informal table when we can convince others to do so.

Perhaps your friend Applejack won't have so much trouble remembering the order of the meal with others around. Yes, Celestia noticed her difficulty during the brunch, as well as Miss Rarity's concern over stains. It was rather humorous in the hearing, but I suppose it would be rather annoying to visit ones long term student on a casual visit, and being unable to get anypony to relax into being casual about her. Especially said student, but she understood that it was just how you are.

The gardens are going to be lovely, I hope that Miss Fluttershy will enjoy the gardens, perhaps Flora and Fauna would be willing to give her a brief tour.

It would seem that the day after the Grand Galloping Gala is your birthday, so I do think that a private affair would be most acceptable, as you would need to recover from the Gala. Even if it is a bore, it does go late into the night, and sometimes into the early hours of the morning. If you do inform Miss Pie of your birthday, do have ask her to remember the location you six will be at the time, and that Celestia and I would love to be invited.

I do hope that you and your friends will stay for a few days so that we might tour the castle and grounds together. Perhaps even some of the local businesses you enjoyed while you stayed in Canterlot. I did ask Celestia about letting me take you to the moon, and she agreed that it would be a favorable experience for the both of us. Let us make our plans after the celebrations are done, if that is agreeable with you that is.

Thank you always,  
Luna Starlight

* * *

AN: I am currently considering breaking the letter style for the finale, and I would like to know if that is acceptable to the readers. Please leave a review or send me a personal message with the word 'Letters' in subject. Thank you for your time.


	11. Letter 11

To Her Most Regal Eminence Princess Luna Starlight Ruler of the Nocturnal Sky Over Equestria,

I'm very glad that your memories of your mother are good ones, it makes me feel a lot better about talking to you about her. Though I know it's not what you'd like to hear, I hope that someday you might allow somepony else to be the one to be the one to comfort you. You have done much that you should hold your head high for, even if it takes another to support your chin and make you see the sky.

I wish I could take credit for bringing you back, but it was as much the others as it was me, and we didn't even know it was possible to save you. All we wanted was to rescue Princess Celestia and return the day, thus saving our lives. However, it does make me happy to finally get to know the real you. If you ever need support, please allow me to be there for you.

I guess that I could see where you're coming from in that you wish to be known for who you are, and not some title. It took me a few years in fact to stop wanting to hide behind Princess Celestia every time some noble address me as "Celestia's Favored Student" or something similar. It takes a little to get used to being addressed by a title.

The best way to choose either of those paths, is to lean on your friends and those around you. I am honored that you would consider me for such and important and valued position, but there are others that would be far better for defending you. I can do feats of magic that others cannot, however I am not trained to predict or counter threats. I do see the real you, as much as one pony can see another. In our case it seems that I see you through the filter of these letters however, and from what I can tell, you are a wonderful filly that wants to make amends.

Princess Celestia wouldn't consider this unimportant Luna, please do not ever consider anything troubling you so. I believe that if you did bring her in on the problems you face, that it will bring you closer together. Give it time and you will find that anything is possible if you do the best with what you have been given.

Well beyond the stickers, a simple dress could hide your cutie marks, and there are many who wear dresses casually. I can't think of any examples off the top of my head, but I'm sure if I asked Rarity she could give me examples, and then offer me a complete wardrobe. If I were to suggest anything, I would suggest Marelin's Fifth Transfiguration spell. It is the most successful in full-body transformations.

The 'unshorn fetlocks' issue isn't as important in this day and age, however I suppose it might just be an evolution in tastes overtime. I'm rather glad that it is, since there have been more than once that I'd forgotten about grooming those regularly, especially when I was in the middle of a good book, or some important bit of research. I actually found it a bit cute that you were being so honest about a matter like that. Sorry, don't know why I wrote that to be honest, but it's what I really feel. I'm sure that the awkwardness will pass, and you will feel right at home in this strange new world you find yourself in.

Yes, Big Macintosh, or Big Mac, is Applejack's older brother, and was worried about her running off like she had. Their connection to the life forces of Equestria is nothing short of magical, I have observed them doing things that I couldn't copy with magic. Their magic is that of life and growth, and it is very subtle. As opposed to Pinkie's wish I think is able to bend the very fabric of reality, but she also has a natural talent for reading others that is near magical in and of itself. Her 'Pinkie Sense' alone could fill an entire dissertation, and possible a in-dept book if I were to really study the matter.

I have reviewed the article, and showed it to my friends who all agree that it's hard to imagine her being the same pony who had left Ponyville after the disaster with the Ursa Minor. I must admit that I have wondered often if it wouldn't be better for me to seek lodging elsewhere, but my friends are here and I cannot imagine life without them now. If she does perform at the circus, I would be very interested in seeing it, and I promise to protect you from the scary clowns with my mighty mime powers.

I think that maybe it would be best to give Dash the address, if you don't mind. I know she was a rather close friend of Gilda's and that the way they parted wasn't for the best. She may not realize this, as I had to have it pointed out to me by Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie; but the way Gilda was acting is a very textbook case of a crush. They all agreed that it might be in Dash and Gilda's best interest to keep our suspicions private for now.

I believe I could tell you under the full influence of Applejack's element that I believe being your best friend would be more of an honor than any other title could offer. Though maybe anti-clown protectorate would be more important for you.

I know all too well what it's like to have some outside power taking over and causing you to do things you wouldn't dream of doing normally. More than once has magic overwhelmed me in times of great stress and need, allowing me to do things that I couldn't have even hoped to accomplish mere seconds prior. One such example is when I levitated the entire west tower trying to find a ball that had rolled into high grass beside it.

In my defense, I was really young, and it was a ball that Princess Celestia herself had given me to practice my levitation control and manipulation. Well that, and it was a really pretty shade of purple that matched my coat. I thought she had gotten it especially for me, but apparently she had commissioned a few dozen identical balls in case one got lost. I had to write several letters of apology to the ponies that were in the tower at the time, explaining what had happened. Thankfully it was fairly empty, but due to the damage it needed to be rebuilt.

I think I tried hiding under my bed for a month after that every time somepony asked to talk with me, it was not one of my finer hours. And... that was one of those embarrassing moments you were talking about, wasn't it? But I guess looking back I can actually get a laugh out of it. I guess if you really wanted, I could spend some time thinking up some more stories to share.

I have to admit that it's hard to imagine either of you two as little fillies, even if my brain knows that you both must have been such at one time. The image of a little filly with Celestia's coloring sitting in a tiny pond of water with a lily-pad on her face is so hard for me to comprehend. I can tell what I'm picturing, but some part of it won't let me believe it's really seeing that. It's just so cute though, I wish I could paint it on a canvas or something.

Considering that I've been something of a mother to him, I can't really blame his tastes for being a little bit off-norm. But he is my favorite assistant and sometimes I find myself wondering if he would ever call me 'mom'. I know it's silly, but I just can't help but see him as part of my family. I think in part it's the limited pickings of the dating pool of eligible colts. Even if their tastes ran towards the fillies, I think that many of the local ones are likely to leave as early as they can to make their fortunes elsewhere.

Huh... I suppose that Marelin's Fifth Transfiguration spell would have the power to overcome Spike's natural magical resistance.. I will have to consider this carefully.

That sounds like something that Pinkie would do, though usually she uses streamers instead. I'm sure if you ask her, and offer to buy her a batch of the royal bakery's prize cupcakes she would be more than willing to deploy every step on the diagram she sent you. Could I ask to see them? And maybe that picture she included as well? I admit I am rather curious as to what you told me about.

Please tell me you are joking about my old stand being a landmark, that's just too embarrassing to even think as happening. Yes, please have some other Filly Scout use it, since I can no longer do so. From what I remember of it, the stand was little more than some boards of wood and painted on lettering. If they want to improve, they're more than welcome to since I know that not every filly would like something so plain. Oh wait, there was that spot where I spilled pain on my hoof and didn't realize it until it left a mark on the sign.

Still it's rather embarrassing that they're taking such care of the stand with nopony using it, please extend my best wishes to any Filly Scout that ends up using it. I wonder what it would be like to see the fillies when they see it. Maybe you could tell me when they come? I would really appreciate it.

I decided to wait until this morning to write back to you, so I could comment on the show you gave us last night. It was simply amazing, and the young fillies we were with watched in rapt attention and pure awe as the hundreds of trails of light flashed across the sky. I took a chance during one of the lulls you gave us to look at the others, and noticed something that warmed my heart. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were settled in on the backs of their older 'sisters'. I marked it that way since Scootaloo doesn't have a sister in our group, however Rainbow Dash seems to have zipped into that role with a sonic rainboom. A role she seemed to enjoy fulfilling with the enthusiasm that she gives to everything else. All three of them were sitting and watching the night's sky with this look of pure innocence and enjoyment, mirrored nearly identically by their older sisters.

Oh, I wish I had a camera that could have captured their expressions. I fear that the words I offer in explanation could not do it justice. The light glimmered in their eyes, reflecting the view before them as their mouths hung open slightly in awe and wonder. It seemed like their very breaths were stilled as they dared not break the silent reverence that was being paid to the magnificence we were bearing witness to.

I can only hope that the reception at the grand showing was fitting to the majestic performance you gave to us, else it would be a shame to have done so little for something so amazing. I hope that it was enjoyable for you and those watching with you up in Canterlot as it was for us down in Ponyville.

I'm very glad that you doubt I could knowingly hurt another pony, but it's so easy to do so without meaning that I fear I'll do so without even realizing it. I guess I need somepony else to help me keep my eyes open, huh? One that knows more about interpersonal relationships. I doubt that I would be worth such an extravagant display. I hope that I can notice the smaller signs long before it comes to that, even if I doubt it.

I suppose that sums me up in a kind way, not that I would reject them outright if they performed some flashy display like you had mentioned, but I feel that sometimes the simplest things in life are the most enjoyable. I think I'd rather curl up int the hooves of the one I love sharing a good book, than go out for dinner and dancing. If that makes any sense.

With Pinkie Pie, there is no coincidences. She has this way about her that seems to bend reality to what she thinks it should be, not the way it really is. Something like that foreign story of the unknown alicorn and her companions which included a Time-traveler, and ESPer, and an alien. The name escapes me right now, but I'm sure that the royal library still has a copy somewhere.

But a pajama party is fun, and I will have to get back to you on whether or not Pinkie is influencing the suggestion or not.

I would ask that you simply call me Twilight, please. The only title that I would consider requesting is that of your friend. I do not need any titles or honors beyond that, all my dreams and wishes from fillyhood came true the day your sister took me in as her personal pupil. All, save the dream of being a bride, but I'm sure that will come eventually. One day some pony will take my hoof in theirs and ask me to be theirs forevermore. So I suppose that my one wish, is that I wish to know more about you Luna Starlight, let me see the true filly that I saved from herself those months ago. That is all I ask of you.

We seem to mention Pinkie quite a lot in these letters, but I suppose that is because she is a very interesting and animated pony in her own right. I have taken some time to do a preliminary investigation into the reality benders that you mentioned. There are a few key points that I would agree with in regards to her, but also I cannot agree to all of them so I will have to go with a maybe at this point. It is possible that she is a bender, but I cannot say for certain. I will however take in those precautions you noted with full seriousness, having experienced a brush with insanity when I tried to understand what made her tick once. Never again.

Though I suppose I should continue reading about them, since they seem to be interesting to say the least, and very relevant to dealing with Pinkie. If for no other reason, than she has similar enough capabilities to make me realize that she could very well be a bender without knowing it. Unfortunately, the writers seem to be repeating themselves more and more recently.

About warning others about the way Nightmare Moon corrupts a pony, I would suggest possibly writing up a tell-all novel or starting with a pamphlet or a few news articles and broadcasts. It might not reach everypony, but hopefully enough will come to understand the dangers and set up ways for others to help their friends and neighbors to know what to look out for, and more importantly, how to prevent it. Would that help you to feel better? To warn the other ponies about what could happen to them? If it were me, I think being able to save even a single pony would be enough for me.

I'm certain that the nature of ponykind's longing for a little more night has not changed, in fact I would nearly guarantee that with the invention of nightclubs and bars have no doubt increased the desire for many ponies to enjoy the night even more. I know that more than once I have found myself leaving the library well past hours, only to find myself drawn into one of the nightclubs on the main streets of Canterlot. I did not stay long, but from what I could observe, they were always fairly packed with ponies. If you'd like I could try to write up a listing of a few of the nightclubs that I particularly enjoyed.

One in particular was the Blue Mare, which seemed to have a filly only clientele from what I could see. It was a rather dimly lit place, but the drinks were good and cheap. All the ponies I met there were very friendly, in fact the waitstaff insisted on taking my picture and hanging it on the wall behind the bar. They wouldn't tell me what it was for, but I bet it's probably still there.

I have suggested as much to Applejack and Rarity, as well as Scootaloo's parents, but they seemed rather hesitant about signing them up. Something about being expressly forbidden from ever joining the Filly Scouts again.

They apparently tried, and after binding the scout leaders in a series of complex knots, they managed to set fire to a pot of water, coat an entire kitchen in cookie dough, and eat three bags of chocolate chips. I'm not entirely surprised that they only got their knot tying badges before getting kicked out.

Yes, remaining calm and collected even when the world is falling apart around you. I dearly wish that I could claim to possess that trait, but I have gone to pieces over things like a parasprite invasion and destruction of Ponyville mere minutes before Princess Celestia came for a visit. A mere nothing next to dragons, Ursa Minors, and manticores, but for some reason far more terrifying to me. Whenever it comes to Princess Celestia, I only want her to see me as her perfect student, and then if the situation falls to pieces I'm not far behind.

Princess Celestia almost fell asleep at an event of that magnitude? I admit that I find it rather hard to believe, but I'm willing to believe you. From how you're describing it, it sounds like a magnificent event, I fail to understand how I could have missed such. I suppose then that it may be true that the Gala has changed, and became a more formal affair. The nobles and the rich do enjoy showing that they are different than the 'common pony' and make things boring and stuffy in doing so.

Wait, you have a nephew? Then the prince title is real? I thought those gossip columnist were maki- wait a minute, that Blueblood is your nephew? Oh, I have to tell Rarity to avoid him. I don't know how, but I feel that we have avoided crushing a fillyhood dream just now. Just for argument's sake, would there be any of your relatives that you would suggest for Rarity to seek out?

Before you letter arrived, I asked the other girls if they would mind sitting at the main table during the primary banquet, and most of them agreed without reservation. Applejack would like to know what type of foods they will be serving, as she had intended to make some sales for Sweet Apple Acres' while at the Gala.

Even if she could only set up a small stand somewhere in the grounds, I believe that it would be greatly beneficial to getting her name out. I asked her for a inventory of what she intends to bring and have forwarded it along to see if you could send it along to the ponies in charge of food preparations. That way they can figure out the best location to hose her. I understand if this is an imposition, but I'm hoping this makes it easier for Applejack's plans to work out.

It looks like we shall be giving Applejack a crash course in etiquette, that is Rarity and myself. I think that my quick and dirty rules will suffice. When in doubt, go with what was served first and keep an eye out to see what the other ponies are eating. I have to admit that I'm rather surprised that we haven't been invited to more formal events. I suppose with us being in Ponyville it would make it a little more difficult to schedule events with us.

I just thought of something. There have been many considerably famous ponies that came through Ponyville over my time here, and while nopony said anything about this being different, I can't help but wonder if our fame didn't help in that respect. After all, Ponyville is a rather quiet town that is a bit out of the way for most routes.

Yeah, I guess I do find it difficult to relax about her visits. I just want her to be impressed with me, and how I'm managing on my own. I will have to talk with Princess Celestia about that someday. Maybe you can give me advice about how I should manage that.

I'm sure that Fluttershy would love the guided tour, but she is a very shy pony so I hope those two will understand if she doesn't talk to them too much. I'd recommend letting them know that she'll open up more around the animals than them, and to give her some space until she's ready. If Spike hadn't been with me, I don't think I would have heard her speak at all until we were on the trail to defeat Nightmare Moon. In a way, I can't seem to link the two of you together as the same pony, I hope you understand.

Pinkie agreed to set up a small party for us to celebrate my birthday at Pony Joe's doughnut shop. Apparently Spike mentioned that it was one of my favorite shops in Canterlot, and that we were regular customers. She asked me to dragon-mail the invitations for both you and Princess Celestia, so I have attached yours with this letter. I will be sending Princess Celestia an update on my lessons in Friendship later today, so I will attach hers to that.

The others have all agreed to stay a couple extra days, especially Pinkie Pie. She seemed to want to dig up embarrassing facts about my past or something. I guess I don't tell many tales of my life before I came to Ponyville to the others, and they've known each other for years to all their stories are known to them.

Oh, Spike asked me to send along his best, since we've been increasing his gem intake since we started sending letters to each other. I traded some magical enchantments on a few dresses that Rarity was working on for a chest full of Spike's favorite gemstones. Every time I send or recieve a private correspondence, I've been giving him a gemstone as a treat. Hopefully this will help him gain that weight the doctors are concerned about him lacking.

The alternative is to increase his protein intake, and I'm worried what the ponies will think about that if they see him. I hope I'm doing enough to keep him healthy.

Speaking of which, it's about breakfast time and I want to surprise him with haycakes and I'm thinking of adding some crushed rubies into his.

Your friend,  
Twilight Sparkle

* * *

AN: The voting from Chapter 10 is now closed, thanks to all that voted. Result will be announced when the finale is posted.

Fanart can be found linked to at http : / fav . me / d41yqi9


	12. Letter 12

My Dear Twilight,

Very well, I shall yield to you this contest. After all, a short trip to the archives would likely net you a listing of all my titles that you could arrange into the proper order to formally address me. I would rather not have to sift through half the letter just to find the message itself. Do you not feel the same?

The others did contribute to your success in a large way when you faced Nightmare Moon, but there was something in you that held her back. I do not know if was that you stood up to her so bravely without flinching or drawing away when so many would. But that courage to hold the line until your friends arrived spoke to some primal aspect of Nightmare Moon, and I believe that for the first time since she faced Celestia and lost, she felt fear.

It is your leadership that helped the other elements to shine, for as the magic spark of friendship was not enough alone, nor were their elements. It seems that all six truly did have to stand together in order to be brought to their fullest potential. Would the other five have even known where to go if it were not for your leadership? You told Nightmare Moon that the without the others you would not have been able to make it, but one must ask if it was also true of you as well.

If it is not the nobles only seeing me as the 'Princess', It is them posturing their own self worth by making it seem like they are doing me a favor merely giving me the time of day after requesting a meeting. I understand them not recognizing me as a princess after a thousand years of only having Celestia, but such rudeness is an affront I would not have suffered before my banishment.

Celly appeared to agree as she walked out of a hiding spot behind the throne to confront them about giving due respect to a pony of my rank. Even though I know it was only her defending me as the princess because they as nobles expect to be treated as superior to common ponies, it still was nice to have my big sister standing up for me again.

Later, during our morning meal together, she revealed that she had given other nobles much the same treatment when they were bullying another pony. She did not say as much, but I suspect it was you. If I am mistaken, please forgive me.

After discussing what had happened, she admitted to having been in the alcove to spy on me, as she knew I was having troubles recently, and was uncertain where it spawned from. You were right Twilight, as you have been about much in the past. She agreed that perhaps some time off from the royal court to gain perspective of common ponies would be good for both of us, and in fact is part of the reason she enjoys your letters so. Then she intimated that there had been a rather distinguished looking earth pony in Ponyville that she would have loved getting to know better.

After our meal, she invited me to see a show that had arrived in Canterlot, and seemed to be rather popular. The pony, Sapphire Shores, gave a rather dazzling performance, enhanced in no small part to the gem patterned outfit that she wore. I must admit I did not know the name of the leg hugging coverings known as pants, but they seem rather comfortable. It wasn't until she mentioned getting it from your friend Miss Rarity that I realized that I understood just how talented your friend was. The pattern was simply amazing from a mathematical standpoint, and the facets of the gems were such that no matter the direction there was sparkling to be seen. I would like to get the chance to discuss this with her if there is a chance. If for no other reason than to express my enjoyment.

Oh, yes Marelin was quite the gifted spell crafter, was she not? I find that the Sixth Transfiguration spell works better, especially when coupled with an obscuration illusion or two. One needs far less power in the spell, and it allows for far more intricate alterations to be made. It is also harder to be noticed by anypony not formally trained in seeing through disguises, let alone to be disillusioned.

I am very relieved that you felt you could be so honest with me, and while I do admit to blushing deeply at being called cute, it was a nice sentiment. It surprised me that someone as detail oriented as you could be so negligent in your grooming, until Celly explained that there were some weeks in which she would have to levitate you out of the library, carry you all the way to the baths before dropping you into the deepest one without you even noticing until the book remained above water and you did not.

I wonder if Mr. Macintosh is the earth pony that she mentioned over our morning meal, It would be interesting to see if this theory is correct. And an amazing opportunity to break out my trickster goddess bag of tricks.

Another chance that has presented itself recently came about thanks to one of my emotional and psychological anchors in this new age. I dug up an old abacus to aid me in doing some taxes, and afterwards was muttering about a few revisions I forgot to right about in order to not forget them while oiling and cleaning it.

One of the younger staff asked me if I was having fun with my dear friend Abby Custard, and how cute it was that I was so attached to it.

I am thinking that tonight I might tuck it in and read it a few chapters from a mathematics theory text. Or maybe inviting it to dine with me at my midnight meal. Oh it would be so wonderful to get some of the staff to play along with me, unlike in the past where nopony wanted to join in the fun. I dare say it was frightfully dull and rather boring to be the only pony playing pranks. Besides, it might do them a bit of good to realize that I am not some fragile doll, but a living breathing pony like them.

I must apologize for digressing so, it is a rather unsightly habit I suppose. I did happen to stumble upon a few research papers on earth ponies and their affinity with magic of the land and living. Having read about them in detail, I must admit to being fascinated, and would dearly love to see them in action myself, especially those of Miss Pie.

I think that we might be able to arrange a trip to the circus during your stay in Canterlot, and thus you will be able to show off your 'mighty mime powers' to protect me from the clowns. I am most curious to try out these treats that they have invented in recent years called 'popcorn' and 'cotton candy'. They sound simply delicious.

I made contact with the diplomatic envoy of the Griffon nation and they have started investigating if they could find Miss Gilda. They understand that this is a personal matter, and not criminal in any sense. I might have the address to send to Miss Dash as early as tomorrow. I do hope that we can repair their friendship, breaking ties can be hard, especially on one who is suffering under the conditions you and your friends suspect.

That feat of magic you just wrote about is rather impressive, I have actually visited the tower several times and could not place what had changed about it. They replaced everything nearly perfectly, but I believe they rebuilt it where it had landed, and not where it was originally. There is not much difference, but one of my favorite views from that tower was altered just enough that I could detect it.

To be honest, there was a time when I accidentally sent the entire council flying with a sneeze. In my defense however, I must point out that they had been arguing with me over some matter for the past three hours, simply so they could attempt to line their own pockets. They agreed that maybe they were being a bit stubborn over the matter, and I apologized for the accidental casting.

I will recreate the image with illusion magic if you wish when we meet, but there are so many other stories that are equally as amusing that I believe we might have to spend several days covering them in depth. I am certain that there are many tales that you could share in return., many possibly just as entertaining.

Careful of the road your thoughts tread Twilight, many have taken such paths paved with only good intents, only to end up doing something that they never would have wanted. I know that you are smart enough to plan for such contingencies, however I would still advice caution. There is often times when one make plans and plan for common problems, but forget that even the best laid plans tend to fall apart upon meeting the enemy. In this time the enemy is no pony, but a curious twist of fate. There was once a pony that made a rule to explain it I am told, "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong." I cannot help but wonder what he would look like should you manage to convert him into a pony of some sort.

I have sent along a picture of the stand, along with a few of the guards as they clenaed to prove that I am not kidding about the landmark. I also want to know if those hoofprints on the sign are yours, they just seem to be the right touch to make it such a cute little stop. As you requested, I sent along a letter to the troop leader. She seemed a bit intimidated that I had requested her to arrive for a personal audience, but I hope that she understands that I merely wish to explain the situation with the stand currently, and show her your approval.

Once we have the appointment set, I shall forward you the pertinent information. I believe that there might be a bit of pomp and circumstance involved, as with almost all things in the castle invariably fall into that trap. Maybe Celly herself will want a hoof in it, as she seems to know more about things I do than I prefer.

I am humbled that you and your friends thought so much of such a simple meteor shower as that one, and hope that should another one arrive that it will be far more dazzling and spectacular. It sounds as though the young crusaders seem to have a wonderful set of role models to live up to. As a younger sister myself, I know how much one can come to rely on the love and guidance of an older sister. The simple image you have painted for me grants me a vision that is more than enough to warm my heart. I dare say that I should teach you the image projection spell in order for both of us to see the images of the stories we are going to relate. While it cannot capture the image for a long period of time like a camera, the spell could grant me the chance to view it through your own eyes.

As for the reception here in Canterlot, I fear that it was more of that tedium that seems to have infected the gentry during my time on the moon. They were too busy with their posturing to allow themselves to properly enjoy the show. At least Celly liked it, and told me so. She stayed by my side the entire time, keeping her eyes focused on the show, but I know she knew the others didn't see it. I wish they would have seen it, but the ponies I really wanted to watch my show saw and enjoyed it. I wonder sometimes if to finally be surrounded by those that enjoy my works I must leave the castle, and then it slowly dawned upon me one day.

That is exactly why Celly leaves the Canterlot so often. She does not distrust the common pony, or anything of the sort. Rather, the common pony on the street actually are far more honest, even when trying to impress her. Next time, I believe I shall hold a small viewing party of my own elsewhere and allow the Canterlot nobles and gentry to have their way without my presence.

I fear I cannot assure you that you would be able to notice the smaller signs, but I believe that my heart would not be in it. From your own admissions, and other sources, it would seem that you do tend to be oblivious to interpersonal relationships like that. However, I believe that it is a rather adorable feature of the pony known as Twilight Sparkle, and wouldn't trade it for anything.

It makes a lot of sense, and I hope that your first date with that special pony is everything you dream it to be. There is a lot of that can be done in the short time two ponies can have while sharing a meal. I'm certain that the one that will hold your heart feels the same way bout holding you in their hooves while the two of you do those little things that takes away the stresses of life.

I will have to investigate that novel series that you mentioned about the various strange beings, for it certainly sounded interesting. I have to wonder what the ESPer is though? Does it relate to the theory of some unicorns sharing thoughts and other such extra-sensory perceptions? I do wonder why they would consider that such a special feat. Also an alien? I suppose that i might qualify, having lived on the moon for a thousand years, but I suspect there is more to this story than you have told me.

It may just be the story to tell during a pajama party. Even if the suggestion originated with Miss Pie, I believe that i shouldn't have been so quick to dismiss such an event. Celly suggested that it might be a good idea to mingle with you and your friends in a less than formal environment, and I would agree.

If possible, could we set it up for one of the days following the Gala? I believe that it would be great fun, and increase all of our enjoyment of the event. I can have my suite's main room prepared if Miss Pie will forward me a list of supplies.

Nothing that I am shall ever be denied to you Twilight, I am an open book laid before you awaiting your gentle magic to but turn my page and your tender eyes to read over the words you find. Let my hoof guide you through the follies and foibles, together we shall light upon the achievements and honors, and slowly a picture of my true self shall appear before you, I but hope that you can accept that which I am.

I have started my work on a short summary of the warning signs of Nightmare Moon's take-over, and would dearly love for you to give it a read before I send it into the publishers. I believe that I can understand how saving but one little pony could be enough, especially if that pony saves another and the chain continues. If you don't mind, I would like to expand upon my summary into a full fledged book, and dedicate it to you, the pony that saved me, and your friends, those that saved her.

They have clubs and bars that stay open throughout my night? I hadn't known that, perhaps I should see about taking a few hours off during my nocturnal duties and seek out one of these establishments. I will most certainly investigate this 'Blue Mare' and any other locales that you wish to mention. They do seem rather interesting to me, and perhaps we can visit a couple while you and your friends are in town. While I cannot foresee being able to make it prior to the Gala, I will certainly have a member of my personal staff go and investigate. Perhaps if I offer them the option to expense any drinks and food, they will be more willing to go along with the assignment.

At least they got their badges first. Just one little question, how did the little darlings get the drop on their scout masters like that?

Apparently they could not maintain their composure like some ponies, and you do hold that trait over the large things. However, it was when you wanted to impress Celly that seems to have triggered your panic. Remember this always Twilight, Celly loves you deeply, and will always think the best about you.

I have taken a few precautions to ensure that the Gala will not be a complete and utter bore, but I fear that I got involved far too late to save it entirely. As such, I do hope you enjoy yourselves, and will try to accomplish what I can to aid you in that quest.

Yes, he is a prince, and a long distance relation to Celly and myself. I must admit that he is not one of the relations we are proudest of, and those that we are proud of are all either taken, or are an... incompatible match for Miss Rarity. The key example would likely be Prince Noble, formerly Princess Grace, whom after having used magic to change herself, still enjoys the company of stallions instead of mares, if you understand my meaning.

I will seek other options out, but I fear that the selection is rather limited if she is wishing to marry royal, and male.

Please inform Miss Applejack that the castle itself will purchase any food she cares to make, and will deploy it with the other concessions. Some of the nobles will likely balk at eating 'common fare' but I know that Celly and I would dearly love some apple pie, and we should likely have one separated for Soarin' of the Wonderbolts. The caterers took one look at the message I sent along and nearly fell over themselves to get Applejack's stand worked into the arrangements. When I asked about it, they admitted to having wanted to set up a working business relation with the Apple family for years, but never could quite manage it.

It would seem that your friend's family is very big in the supply side of cooking, and more than a few of their recipes are considered more valuable than the product's weight in oats.

Ponyville has always been a central hub of the region, due to its position on several key trade routes throughout all of Equestria, however it has always maintained its quaint, rustic ways through design. The original founders left busy cities like Canterlot and Manehatten, to lead a simpler, quiet life. They slowly gathered like-minded ponies together, and eventually Ponyville became the town that it is.

To be fair to you and your friends, the board of tourism has not mentioned you, as part of the working arrangement they have with Ponyville. That you are seeing such an influx of celebrities means that your achievements on their own stood out so much to draw them in. It is only in modern days that the routes actively avoid Ponyville, but even still you must have noticed the large markets they hold every spring and fall.

Interestingly enough, I was in a meeting with Flora and Fauna when your letter arrived, and they seemed to be very interested in meeting a fellow patron of the natural world. They agreed very eagerly to show Miss Fluttershy around, and asked me to assure you and your friend that they will take her timidness into consideration as they show her around. It should be noted however, that most of the creatures will be on edge due to the Gala, and might shy away from unfamiliar ponies.

Please be sure to inform Miss Pie that I shall be attending with great enthusiasm, since it will be my first birthday party outside of Celly's and my own. And you can imagine how those get treated in the castle. Why can't they simply accept that we want to have fun, same as everypony else?

It would seem that Miss Pie and I will have to do some note comparison with Celly when we can avoid getting caught by you. Oh, I suppose I should not have mentioned that, please forget that. After all, it is not like you could stay by my side while one of your friends keeps Miss Pie in check for the entire time you are in Canterlot, is it?

If you wish, I could have an expert on dragon growth and development be available for you and/or Spike to discuss his development with during your stay in Canterlot. I cannot promise that there will not be any needles, but he or she should help to put some of your fears to rest.

I do hope that Spike enjoyed his breakfast, it sounded like it would be rather good, and do tell him I say thank you for being such a good sport about us using him so much.

Thank you always,  
Luna Starlight


	13. Letter 13

Dear Luna,

I'm sorry I addressed that last letter to you so formally, I don't know why I did it, but I took it beyond the joke you had intended yours to be. I would agree with you about the short address being the preferred method, and will continue to use that from here on out.

I still don't feel right to receive such praise, since without them I would have ultimately failed, and in fact would have never made it to the castle in the first place. I'm afraid I don't fully understand what you mean by primal aspect? I know that I read about them in some books, but I can't recall the details. Something about being the basest of all pony instincts, like lust, hunger, self-preservation, fear, and other survival and procreation driven needs. However you speak of her fear as though it was a secondary feeling.

I know these questions might seem strange, and insensitive, but I really did wish to know more about her before that battle. Seeing as I was unable to do that, I hope to gain insight into what a pony might learn from something possessing them as you were in order to help them fight it.

To be perfectly honest, I don't see much of a leader in me. I have very little status or titles beyond that of being Celestia's chosen student. I know that occasionally the girls look to me for advice when we're having our adventures, but I'd be lost without them. They are almost like parts of my body in a strange way. I couldn't deal being without one of them, anymore than I could without my front legs or horn.

Rainbow Dash is always being so forward about what she wants and Applejack is always so sure of herself. Rarity runs a famous boutique, and Fluttershy cares for all those animals. Pinkie Pie: I know that nopony would be able to forget meeting her. However, I'm just Twilight, a librarian of Ponyville, and Celestia's faithful student. I don't see where I am the great heroine that one might read about in the old pony tales. I am not like brave Firefly, nor the great Twilight of yore, I am just a scholar and a student.

That is quite admirable and just what I would expect from your sister when somepony does not give anypony else the respect they deserve. She would not let anypony be bullied or be made to feel inferior in her own presence. Even I once had to be reminded of how truly special earth ponies are by her. For a whole day she made me work on the farm of an earth pony that I had been teasing with magic, never before had my hooves and back hurt so much. But it did show me a great lesson, and sometimes I enjoy helping out Applejack on her farm as 'refresher' courses, though Applejack lets me 'cheat' occasionally and use magic.

If it had been me, I doubt I would have been able to restrain myself to mere words. I lack Princess Celestia's patience, and for some reason, when I read those words I had wanted to pack up and rush to your defense in a heartbeat. It was only a promise I had made to another friend that paused me long enough to learn that the matter was taken care of. Even if you might think you do not deserve the title or position, such rudeness to you or your sister should not be tolerated. I believe that you in particular shouldn't, since you have lost so much because of a mistake you had made in a moment of weakness.

So, in a way I can't say whether that noble was me or not, I mean I know I hold the honorary title of Duchess, but that's just because I'm Princess Celestia's student. I think. Anyways, I'm glad that you finally got the chance to talk to her about what's been troubling you. And if you ever need any help adjusting to life as a common pony, don't even think of hesitating to ask, my door will always be open to you. I wonder who she could mean, there's not many distinguished ponies in Ponyville that I could think would draw her attention. In fact, only Big Macintosh would be close to what she might consider 'distinguished'. But I don't see understand why she wouldn't get to know him as herself. He's a very nice and laid back stallion.

I will forward the request to Rarity for her to make some time to talk, and I believe that she'll be more than willing to meet with you. She's a very generous and friendly pony. I'm willing to say that you would love having a heart to heart with you, especially if you're a fan of her work.

Your opinion on which of Marelin's transformations makes sense, but I don't know the Sixth as well as the Fifth, since Princess Celestia only had me learn up to number five in class, and I briefly looked over the remaining seven. I can look into the matter, but I do not know what to advise you. I'd suggest going somewhere near Canterlot and the castle, just in case you are needed, but not near enough that anypony could instantly recognize you should you slip up. A pony in the know might help, I'd suggest myself, but I'm terrible with keeping secrets.

That is an experience that I would not like to repeat again, I can't really retell it because that would tell the secrets. Even if they are known to the other pony, I don't think they would appreciate me telling it to others. Please forgive me.

It is more than a 'nice sentiment' your highness, it's the truth. You are very cute, and any foal with eyes to see and a brain to think would know that to be the truth. As for my personal grooming, I admit that sometimes I'm lapsed in my judgements, and that more than once a pony has pointed out that slight oversight on my part, but to be fair, it was a fascination explanation of the magical conversion of energy into matter by Marelin's half-sister Mareganna le Bray.

It's such a shame for two brilliant mares to believe that they're alone in the world, simply because their father refused to admit to the siring with a second mare. Then again, I suppose that it was during the strange period of monogamy shortly before your own ascension to power, so it could be understandable. And the terrible battles they fought, instead of being sisters like they longed for in their private diaries. I know I couldn't help but agree with Marelin's thoughts on the matter, '... that which I long for hath been denied to me dearest journal, to sup from the table of sisterly care with one equal to my talents. Ah, though that it were possible that the brilliant le Bray could be such onto me, even across the field of battle we could still be so much more than rivals most bitter.'

I read those words after my history lessons concerning that time period and couldn't help but feel tears well up. Two sisters so cruelly denied that what they wanted most because of the silence of one stallion. It struck a chord with me, as I never knew my family, and always longed for a sister, as I have told you. We could have done so much together, but I suppose that the time for such has past, and there can never be another chance to have that.

Sorry about that, I was just reading this new novel Rarity recommended to me about Marelin and Mareganna and couldn't help but stir up those old memories. Speaking of old memories: 'The Trickster Goddess'? I haven't heard any mention of that save for some of the oldest guard reports that Princess Celestia asked me to review in preparation should I ever enter into the political realm. If I ever give you cause to be upset with me, please let me know so I can put my affairs in order.

'Abby Custard'? Did they really call it that? I would have thought they'd be far more creative, since they talked me out of naming my stuffed bee 'Drone' then again, I suppose 'Mrs. Buzzy' isn't much better. In my defense I was barely seven years old, and it was my first stuffed animal aside from the stuffed blue pegasus.

Might I suggest holding a moonlit dance with it? Or maybe throwing it a birthday party? These are things that I could imagine Pinkie doing, and I think you'd enjoy them as well, especially if you get that younger staff-member to join in on the fun. Maybe have her 'accidentally' catch the two of you with one of the other staff members.

Don't apologized Luna, it's a fun idea and I think that you should get to have your fun as well as do your duties. Besides, it made me smile reading about such a delightful prank in the making, normally I'm left out of such here in Ponyville, since the others think that I'd not enjoy it. Do you think it would surprise Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash that it was me that flipped their rooms without using magic?

It'd probably surprise you that I learned that from some private lessons of Princess Celestia. She wanted me to take more notice of my surroundings, and so while I was at lesson with another teacher, she proceeded to glue my entire bedroom to the ceiling without using her own magic. I begged and pleaded with her for a week afterwards to get her to teach me, since then she always took one day a month to show me why some of the bolder nobles whispered the name Trollestia behind her back.

You know, with Pinkie's name and circus being in the same vicinity, I can't help but imagine her in clown make-up popping up out of a toy cart the size of a novel. She'd probably have you seated front and center with all the little goodies she could carry, I believe that you might need the seat to either side of you to hold it all, and then she'd make sure you have a great time, clowns and all.

I think letting the two of them settle this privately would be best, especially with how prideful Dash can be at times. I'd suggest just having somepony slip it into the mail with no return address or identifying marks. Just "Gilda the Griffon the location" on a plain piece of paper. It might take her a while to agree to go, but she'd want to from the very start. At the very least they can give each other closure.

I guess that we both know how bad random bouts of accidental magic can be, or in my case barely controlled magic. How many books do you think we could fill with just the tales that the two of us could tell? Might be one of the best and most useful comedy series we could create.

I think that spending several days getting to know each other would be a wonderful time, and hope that you wouldn't mind spending the time with me. I fear that I don't have your confidence in my story telling ability, but I'd give it my best shot.

In hindsight, I realize now that turning Spike into a pony, even if only for a short time, would be more disastrous than good. I just wish there was some way I could help him see the feelings of the girls before it's too late.

Speaking of too late, do you mind if I share a sad dream I had last night? I was in the library with Spike laying on my back, when he began to grow, and I aged alongside him. Eventually, he go to be a full-grown dragon, and we had to say good-bye. Now, I know that in some part of my mind I always knew that he'd have to go off and live as a dragon, but that dream drove home just how much I would miss him. This morning I pulled him into my bed and just held him for a while as tears rolled down my cheeks. After a few minutes, I kissed his forehead and left to go prepare for the day.

Yes that's my stand, with my hoofprints on the sing. I can't believe how sloppy my writing was back then! Oh, I hope the meeting goes well, and if you get the chance tell her I say 'hi'. Perhaps an audience wouldn't be the right term, but I cannot think of a better one. Meeting sounds far too formal, while social visit would be too inaccurate. So maybe once things get going she'll learn to relax, and accept that you are just wanting to help out the troop. As for showing her my approval, feel free to show her my letters. I wonder if it's the same troop leader as when I was a little filly scout.

I'm sure that Princess Celestia just has your best interests at heart, and she just doesn't want you to get hurt. I remember that there was a time where she was constantly hovering over me all day just in case I got hurt or decided to leave her as a student. It was a rough year because of a lot of things going on outside of being her student, but it worked out in the end. Beyond that, it made me feel special that she cared enough to watch over me.

If such a breathtaking display could be considered a simple meteor shower, I cannot imagine what an elaborate one might entail. The busts were wonderful, and I cannot imagine anything more beautiful than seeing those streaks of light flitting across the sky in a shower of fire and light. I couldn't agree more that the crusaders found three great role models to look up to, and I hope they will always have them to lean on when times are tough. I'm glad that you liked my thoughts on the matter, and hope that I can learn that projection spell so that I might be able to share them properly with you.

It's a shame that they missed the opportunity to enjoy the work of a master returning to her craft with all the love and care that she added to the show, for something as silly as showing off who has the biggest ego. Princess Celestia enjoyed it, and forgive me for asking; but she was the most important mare in all Canterlot to see it, wasn't she? Forget about the nobles and their cronies, they cannot understand the beauty and art that was provided in a medium that no money could buy. They were fools to have missed it, but I hope that you understand that there will always be ponies that enjoy your work, even if it is just a quiet little librarian in a small town with her telescope pointed to the heavens.

That sounds wonderful Luna! Oh! I can just imagine how that would be, just you and your sister, with a few of your closest friends to share in something you've put your heart and soul into. I was going to invite you to Ponyville if you didn't have other plans made. I guess it would have been silly, having you come all the way here to just have to leave right away after it's done, but we would have made sure it would have been a memorable night, and that you knew we enjoyed the show.

I suppose that it's true that I haven't really studied that aspect of friendship yet, but from what I've learned of it in a quick perusal of "Friendship for Silly Ponies" by Applejack's great grandmother Applejack, yes I gave her an odd look too when I found out, it's not something that can be taught, but must be learned by experiencing it. I hope that I can learn that lesson when the time comes, for I think that it would be a wonderful key to helping me understand my friends more.

Oh, I know that there's a lot that can happen during a meal, for example there are several topics of conversation to cover, eating the meal, learning more about the other pony, finding out what makes them the pony that she is, and staring deeply into each other's eyes in silence so perfect that breaking it is almost a crime. In those moments a special type of magic washes away the world, until all that is left is the two of you, just sharing a meal together, that could turn into a life together.

Sorry about that, I guess I got a little lost into my own world there.

An ESPer as explained in the story is basically the theory, played out with an earth pony. And that is why it is considered a special feat, as it is not a unicorn, all the ESPers are earth ponies with amazing abilities. And no, you wouldn't be what they classify as an alien, since you're not a data entity or construct there of.

As for the party being held in the days following the Gala, I guess that makes a lot more sense than trying to find some time off outside of that. The girls have all agreed to the idea of the party, and with them already having taken the time off their duties, there wouldn't be a better time for it. I should see if I can't find that book again, and get more ideas for all sorts of fun things to do on my Pajama Party Fun Time checklist. I'll just add that to my list of things to get done today. Pinkie's already agreed to get me a supplies list to pick up for the party before I send this letter and it will be attached.

I will hold you to that someday Luna, but for right now I think I'll let you reveal your mysteries and enigmas to me. Let you weave the tale of Luna Starlight's rise to being a Princess of Equestria. There is little that I could not accept of the wonderful friend that I have started building such a wonderful and special friendship with. There is something about you Luna that causes me to feel more relaxed in sharing myself around than even with my friends here in Ponyville. I just hope that you will enjoy the story of Twilight Sparkle as much as I know I will enjoy yours.

If it's alright with you, I'll take a look at it after the Gala, since I fear that with it so close, I'm a bit preoccupied with it. About making it into a book, I guess that would be fine, since you're including the others, but I have to admit I'm somewhat embarrassed to get a dedication. It's your book, so I'll trust you to dedicate it how you see fit, I just ask that you send me a copy for myself, and one for the library.

As far as I can tell, they are a relatively new innovation, having come into their own about fifty or sixty years ago. If you go to the Blue Mare, I highly recommend the Hummingbird Special, I don't remember what's all in it, but I felt wide awake and ready to study after having just two or three. I'm sure that you'll find somepony able to take the assignment and give you a full and proper report, in fact I'd bet that more than a couple of them have spent time at one of those locations before.

You'll have to ask their sisters about that, since to hear the leader tell it, one minute the girls were sweet little angels with halos over their heads. She turns her back, and the next three demons in filly skins were stringing her up from the ceiling. I have to admit I was afraid to ask for more information at that point.

If the Gala is as you describe it, perhaps it's a good thing that Princess Celestia has never invited me to attend. I did find time to talk with Rarity about the princes of your family, and when she woke from the dead faint she had swooned into, I fear that she might have said something that I did not fully understand. 'It doesn't have to be a prince, just princely.' I wonder what that means, but I didn't feel right pressing for information.

Applejack's more than pleased to set up business relations with the castle caterers, but admitted that Big Mac is in charge of the finances and business contracts at the farm, and sent along his contact information. She also suggested that Big Mac might convince her to step out from the stand and let him run things for a while so she could enjoy the Gala. After having sampled more than a bit of their cooking, I can understand the desire for cooks to get their hooves on it. Now I almost feel guilty for having eaten so much of it for free previously.

I suppose that makes sense, however being so close to the Everfree forest, there is no doubt in my mind that there is more than just a few reasons why Ponyville retains its small town feel. At first I didn't really fit in, but over time I found that I felt more accepted and welcomed here than I ever did in Canterlot, and one of my fellow students is in town with me too. I think her name is Lyra, and she was a student over in the Magical Music division. I never really talked to her, but she was something of an idol at the school. Makes me wonder why she would come all the wya to Ponyville? Though I suppose her roommate Bon Bon is the one that needs to worry about it.

Back to the routes avoiding Ponyville, I once again suspect that might just be us again. Considering all the danger that has happened in Ponyville since my arrival, I cannot imagine that anypony wouldn't believe that it is dangerous to conduct business here. Yes, I have noticed a few larger markets setting up in the town square, however at the time I was busy with experiments and couldn't visit. I did send Spike down when Applebloom asked if he could escort her with a few dozen bits. And now the look of betrayal on his face makes so much more sense.

I trust Fluttershy to understand their uneasiness, and hope that she can open up to the caretakers as she has with her friends. Maybe meeting them as a group would be better in the long run, but I don't think we can manage that before the Gala proper begins. I suppose we'll just have to see how things go as far as that is concerned.

But it is like I could stay glued to your side at all times while Applejack or Rainbow Dash keeps Pinkie in check. But that's what you're expecting, so instead I'll just let you get away with it, and press for details with the others later. Besides, while you're doing that, I might just press some of the staff for embarrassing stories of you adapting to modern life. Wouldn't that be a wonderful trade-off?

I used to visit one of the doctors that take care of the castle dragons, so if you ask around they might have Spike's medical records available. Now to convince him to come with me long enough to prevent him from escaping... maybe I can have Rarity help me for a little bit.

Spike waved it off, saying that it was no problem at all, but asks that you pass on the attached scroll to one of his dragon buddies in the rookery... A young gold named Au, apparently they've been pen-pals since we came to Ponyville, and his versions of the stories of my friends and I are very popular with the hatchlings.

I just hope he's not embellishing too much, I would hate to think what that could do to young and impressionable minds.

Your Friend,  
Twilight Sparkle


	14. Letter 14

**My Dearest Twilight,**

I dare say that it had been quite the shock when you were so suddenly cold to me over a joke, but I understand that perhaps I had taken it a bit too far. I would apologize, and hope that you can understand I meant no harm. It would seem that I am out of practice with practical jokes.

I can understand why you might consider it such Twilight, but do not sell your own self short. You have done much in the time since then, and even before then you were impressing many unicorns that witnessed your feats. As you asked, I considered what her primal aspect might have been, but I cannot say accurately what it is. Just know that the feeling of fear was secondary, and even that speaks volumes of how powerful you were.

It does not seem rude to me, because I can understand the desire to know ones enemies in order to better battle them. I fear that I do not remember much about her mentality, and what I do know shall be published into the novel that you convinced me to write. I will be certain to show it to you as soon as I can.

There is more to being a leader than just a title or status, just that others would follow you speaks greatly of your credentials of being a leader of ponies. Look to your defacto second-in-command, Miss Applejack I believe from your reports, and see how she acts. She does not demand the loyalty of her followers and compatriots, but rather they look to her for guidance out of trust. A leader that is honest with themselves will always know that they would not be who they are without the support of those that they lead. A true leader does feel that way about their supporters.

Your friends are individually strong and talented, however they lack a unifying element, a focus if you will. That is what a leader is; they build upon the strengths of others, to make the whole greater than the sum of the parts. Every great hero needs to start somewhere Twilight, and Starswirl the bearded was a 'simple scholar' of the magical arts before becoming famous. I'm certain if you had asked Firefly and Twilight of yore, they would say they aren't even trying to be great... well Firefly might, but that is just her nature.

I wish that many other unicorns would learn that lesson as well, there is much that they could learn from the other races. Be sure to study well under your instructor Applejack, for her spirit of hard work and honesty will benefit you greatly as time goes by. Though I hardly need to remind you, as you have always been diligent in your studies. Though perhaps that 'cheating' of yours needs to be addressed.

More and more, you seem to desire becoming my knight in shining armor it would seem. It touches a part of my heart I had thought long dormant to know that some pony out there would wish to defend my honor in such a manner, and I thank you for that. The warmth of our friendship builds with each passing letter, so that I can hardly wait until our meeting upon the night of the Gala. However, I am very glad that you didn't rush here after reading my letter. It would have ruined a particular surprise I am planning for the Gala, but I shall say no more at this time. Know that with my sister's guidance, and my darling knight's protection the words of others will not attack my heart again.

There is much nobility to you, and I hope one day that you're able to see just how much it shines to others. The title of Duchess is not as honorary as you might think, and your holdings have been monitored by several ponies picked by Celly herself. Most recently it was turned over to me, due to my interest and personal request. It is a rather impressive portfolio, and I hope to build upon what has already been done. I shall have to forward you the details sometime. Perhaps it is like myself, and fear that coming to him as herself might cause an instant transformation to the respectful and distant nature many ponies take in our presence.

You do not have to go out of your way on my account, as I am certain there will be ample time once we are better acquainted with one another. However, if perchance you do happen to remember, please be certain to express my enjoyment, and hope that someday I might do so directly.

I believe that of all ponies, I would trust you most of all in this matter and others. Your knowledge of magic is more than impressive. You have learned from your past experiences, and know better how to keep a secret now. As you do not go out of your way to treat my sister, nor I, any different than any other pony: I fail to see how you are not the best choice. Moreover, given the criteria you set forth, the most logical place to attempt such vacations is Ponyville itself. It will certainly bear much thought.

As for the retelling of the tale, I will defer to your judgement on the matter, however I might suggest you discuss it with the others, for it might serve well as an advisory tale of caution. However, that is just my thoughts, which are possibly influenced by my desire to know more about you in all aspects of your life. Therefore, there is naught to be forgiven.

I fear that my 'cuteness' might have altered since last we met as I have come into more of my power, as well as it is somewhat diminished by the current tales of Nightmare Moon floating about, in particular are the various tales surrounding 'Nightmare Night'. Did you know that in Stalliongrad they actually think I fly in a stone mortar and pestle and steals away baby foals in the night? Pure madness! I have read the treatises in question, and while they are indeed fascinating, I fear I do not see them as requiring all of my attention.

The desire for sisterly affection is a powerful feeling, that is true. However, it is all the harder upon a pony when ones sister fails in meeting expectations, or when you fail in meeting theirs. I know with all my heart that Celly never meant to hurt me, but before the coming of Nightmare Moon, I fear we had drifted rather far apart, enough to make me question if she even cared for me. I could say that Morganna's feelings towards Marelin stuck a chord with me recently.  
"_That Marelin, how dare she shine so while others strive to even glimmer? Is it not enough that I have fought to earn the magical talent that I have now? Must I perpetually challenge her? Were we born in another time, or perhaps under different circumstances, I would have gladly called her 'sister', but that has been denied to me. Now we must battle, to prove ourselves strongest._"

The past may be final dearest Twilight, but the future is a path always open to us to explore. Please do not shy away from what could be, to linger in what might have been.

I would certainly be interested in reading that novel, if you wouldn't mind telling me the title after the Gala sometime, I would greatly appreciate it. I will caution you should you ever incur my wrath, however I feel that the hero that saved me from the dreadful curse of Nightmare Moon could never garner such from me.

Yes, they do have certain wonderful, endearing quality to the names they come up with at times. A particular favorite of mine is the nickname they gave the Starswirl the Bearded wing of the library, 'The Magical Tomb' just makes me laugh at times. Sure they aren't all winners, but it could be worse.

As for the ideas for the pranks that you have suggested, I love them, and I might just have the perfect co-conspirator to join in the fun. The maid that had given the nickname to my abacus actually caught me musing about the little pranks I could add onto the ones that you gave. She started laughing when I mentioned wood oil massages. Her name is Stardust, and she is a wonderful Earth pony that agreed to go visit those nightclub you mentioned. She said her best friend Bubbleswirl would enjoy the chance to get out more often together. I did not fully understand why she became so flustered as I mentioned the desire to learn more about these places, until she found out that I was learning to become more modern and was recommended to me by you.

As for your friends, I suspect if they ever did figure out that it was you, they would be very surprised. I must commend you on doing it not only once, but twice, and with a pegasus no less. It takes a rare and special type of bonding adhesive to adhere to clouds. It would not surprise me in the least, since my sister used to do it to me too. Though it does surprise me that they still use that name, I would have thought after a thousand years, they would have come up with something better.

I would rather not imagine that, thank you. The thought of a clown being a reality bender is downright terrifying to me. Please let us not discuss this again in writing.

Yes, I have sent it anonymously to the address listed listed in official documents, so it is my wish that she will receive it promptly. After that it is as they say, in her hooves, and we can only be there to support her whatever she shall decide. I hope that she chooses correctly, but for now this must remain between us.

I would be honored to be a co-author of such a tome, and hope that you might consider fully publishing it someday. It would mean that we would have quite a lot to discuss and perhaps several late nights of the two of us in closed conference. Several mugs of that wonderful chocolate drink would be delightful for that I should think. It is a marvel what one could do to cocoa beans when mixed with sugar. Yes, this would be highly enjoyable for both of us, and help us get to know each other better.

In regards to Spike, it is dangerous to meddle in the affairs of dragons and love, therefore I would advise against any decisive actions at this time, but rather subtle work in the background may be more beneficial. Also, be certain to reassure your young charge that no matter what path he might take in life, that you shall always remain his family.

Your dream speaks volumes about your mental state in regards to young Spike, and the trust you shared in telling me them speaks volumes of what your thoughts regarding me are. Therefore, I shall tell you a bit of what my experience with dreams is telling me about what you have told me. While you know intellectually that someday that you will have to part with Spike, your heart and emotional center dread the arrival of that day. You feel that it shall come far too soon, and that you shall never be ready to part with him. That you did not mention aging on your own part, it would indicate that you would cause time to stand still if possible. Now I would advise against acting upon these subconscious visions, since they are repressed fears and you are not quite ready to face them properly.

For now, just seek to enjoy the time you share with him to the fullest.

Your stand shows a great deal of care and work put into it for one so young. As attested by these very letters, your writing has improved with time, much like a fine wine. I have passed on your greetings, and she is very happy to hear you have finally earned that friendship badge. She offered to send it along at her earliest convenience. I believe she has a trip planned for her troop to visit Ponyville. She says that she remembers you when you were in her scout troop as little fillies and has often wondered what happened to you.

While it is nice to see such care for my well-being taking place, I fear that I would prefer to not have such occur. I cannot say rightly that I resent it, however it does feel that what she is doing is to assuage her own guilt of my falling to darkness. In turn that makes me feel worse about having been so weak as to fall in the first place. If I could but assure her I'm fine, and that if she is but nearby when I have a concern that I will remain so. I have learned and matured from this experience, and hope to move beyond it. However, I feel that I cannot if my own sister still fears I might return to it.

The way your words paint the picture of my meteor shower causes me great joy, and I hope to someday regain enough of my powers that I shall be able to show you and every pony just what true wonders I might be able to create. I know that I have the inspiration, and have already begun plans to display my full potential. It is not just the three of them, but rather you and your other friends as well remember. And there is no ponies better suited to being role models than the six of you. I can hardly wait for you to perfect the spell, that way you might share not only with me, but also with those very same young fillies, and perhaps others.

I fear that my skills have rusted in my time away, and I can only hope that I shall be able to not only return to my former ability, but surpass it as I have gained much since then. Your reflection on ego has not only pinpointed my problem with those that dismissed my work, but also a flaw in myself that I had not noticed. Yes, it is true that the most important mare in Canterlot saw it, and more than that enjoyed it, but in my anger I fear I forgot myself and my purpose. Nay, apologize not for that Twilight, for you were more right than you could know. They might have been fools, but the ones that I should have been concerned with were those that viewed my display, not those that ignored it. A quiet little librarian in a small town with her telescope pointed to the heavens is worth countless legions of those who choose to ignore my works for their own posturing. Thank you for reminding me.

Silly? No, that is not the proper term for such an idea. It would have been ideal to share such a display with you, my sister, and your friends. I dare say that it would have been a night to remember always, especially if we could have partaken in the delicacies of Applejack's while we enjoyed the view. We would not have to leave immediately, but rather could have stayed for a few hours. Perhaps for the next night, we shall make such plans.

Nay again, do not apologize, since it shows a rather wonderful side of yourself, that it has become my great privilege and pleasure to know. Your visions of such a delightful meal sounds wonderful, and I can only hope that you shall have the opportunity to have such an encounter, though it may not be the first date there is always more to learn about a pony.

I have begun reading the novel series you mentioned, and the alicorn not only seems to be unaware of her powers, but also has a bit of a knack with temporal displacements. It took me a couple chapters to realize that it was not that the pages hadn't been placed out of order, but were written in such a manner for a specific reason. It really does have an interesting hook to it, that makes the series rather difficult to put down.

I have already received a few letters from your friends about activities we might partake in, and have begun to schedule out the night, leaving room for spontaneity. After all, one cannot plan for everything in these matters. The materials have been picked up, and the matters are being arranged as best Stardust and I can arrange. I trust that we shall have to discuss certain matters before we finalize anything, but it should be fair to estimate that the fun shall be at two-hundred percent for the evening. Though could you ask Miss Pie what the frizzy mane wig and socks are for? I fear I do not fully understand that.

As you wish my dearest heroine, when you but ask, I shall tell you what it is that you wish to know. There is a dark and ugly side to me that may frighten you, but there is also light and joy to counter it. It is like the moon, I can shine if given the light to do so, but I also am a creature of darkness. The balance is hard for many to accept, and I can only hope that you shall accept me, the whole me and not just what I might show at any given time. The story of Twilight Sparkle, while far shorter than my own, shall be a tale that I shan't be able to tear myself away from. I can assure you of that right now.

After the Gala shall suit me fine, as long as it does not interfere with your plans and activities. If you wish, I will come to Ponyville itself and sign a copy for every pony there. Just imagine how wonderful that would be for your library to garner new interest from the young ponies. I should rather insist on doing so, but as it is not only a library, but also your home I will defer to your wishes.

As I have informed you of the plan to explore those clubs you have mentioned, I shall instead move on to the matter of your little Crusaders and their misadventures in scouting. I believe that is another of those stories best left to be done personally, as it would be very interesting to see their faces in the retelling.

Your friend Rarity may have accepted that it does not have to be an actual Prince, but rather a prince to her and those around her. To go by the noble spirit within, rather than the blood lineage is a wise decision, and I wish her the best in finding a prince to not only whisk her off her hooves, but to make her every dream a reality.

It is a shame that our royal lineage has fallen to this, and I hope that we might reverse the damage sometime. However, I fear that might just be a task that could take centuries, if not an eternity at this point.

Your friend Applejack's generosity is hidden behind her easy smile and the honest heart of hers. However it is often said that the greatest chefs will not be able to make their best dishes without their friends there to no only inspire, but also test. The free meals you have shared with her, you have probably returned in her eyes, especially if you have helped her with the chores upon the farm. I am reminded of a saying, 'There is nothing known as a free lunch.'

Lyra? Would that be Lyra Heartstrings? And you say that she is in Ponyville?That would be something the students' rumor mill would dearly love to know. As you mentioned, she was quite the musician and idol of the school, and there is great interest in her since she disappears quietly into the night shortly after you left on your own journey. However, I believe as you do that it might be best to leave the matter be, as it would appear to me to be something that she and this 'Bon Bon' would rather keep private. It is their life, and not our place to intrude upon them.

The nature of Ponyville has always been a rather curious blend of contradictions, it is among the safest places in all Equestria, but that is because its citizens are constantly on guard against the chaotic elements of the Everfree Forest. I have heard that while it is a danger to do business in Ponyville, it is often more than worth it for the traders and merchants that risk it.

As mentioned, there is to be a luncheon held before the Gala proper, to wish you and your friends are expected to join, I have arranged seating so that they might be able to slip out to the garden should they wish. There are a few other matters that Flora and Fauna have asked me to arrange that I hope will allow them to introduce Fluttershy to the animals properly.

Curses, you have seen through my ingenious plans, and countered it so masterfully that I have no choice but to perpetually accompany you throughout the night. After all, those embarrassing tales are mine to tell. If you wish to hear them, just ask and I shall tell you.

The doctor has stated that they shall be at your service should you wish to discuss matters with them. They also have ways to arrange that dragons to not escape when they do not wish to have their exams, however if it is possible, I might suggest having secondary means ready to prevent such need.

I took the opportunity to discuss the adventures you and your friends have been having with the hatchlings, and it sounds more like the official reports are getting copied to them than tales were being told. Also, I should note that Au is a wonderful young dragon whom I have taken into my private service. This shall be her first letter, and I have agreed to let her continue on telling the tales of Twilight Sparkle and her friends to the hatchlings. However it is not you that is the celebrity among them, but rather Spike. The young and bold dragon always ready, willing and able to face anything at the side of his friend and hatch-partner.

She asked me to remind Spike that she shall be looking for him at the Gala to fulfill her promise. I fear I know not what she meant, and every time I asked it was met with a blush and strange silence.

Apparently her hatch-partner had washed out of the school, and could not raise her outside of the school. So she decided to leave her at the school, to be raised and nurtured. She visits as often as she could, however it is hard upon them both. I hope that she comes to trust and love me as much as her hatch-partner.

Now, I realize that it is only three days until the Gala, so I do not expect you to send a reply, but we can discuss those matters we cover here when we have time together.

Thank you always,  
Luna Starlight


End file.
